Wondergirl: Apocalypse
by EmmyTheDerp
Summary: Katherine had been on Themiscyra all her life. Now that Wonder Woman has been alerted of the newly arrived, crash-landed Kryptionian Kara, she decides to allow her daughter to tag along. Man's World is quite fascinating, but not as much as Kathy's instinct to befriend this Supergirl. (Implied Batman/WW Fic)
1. Waking up in Paradise

**So, my second fanfiction. I've always liked Themyscira, it seems like a wonderful place to vacation, if it existed. And I just loved the Batman/Superman: Apacalypse Movie. More so, Wonder Woman's design in the movie is my favorite of anyway she's been drawn. So, I made another OC, which is Diana's daughter.**

* * *

"Rise and shine my little sun and stars."

The female voice was commanding, holding that authoritative aura no man or woman could deny. It was seldom that it ever softened enough to sound friendly, or caring, and this time it was. Kathy inwardly marveled at this, smiling subconsciously.

Though, she wasn't much of a morning person, so it was a haze, lost in drowsiness. A tempting flutter of springtime ambiance and birdsong drifted into the room, making the girl stir slightly. Warm sunlight erupted from an opened window. A fresh breeze with a tint of honeysuckle crept up her nose.

"No." She moaned, body numb with sleep. Silk sheets shifted soundlessly; suddenly her bare legs felt an icy draft.

"Don'twanna…" Katherine mumbled, pawing blindly for her missing blankets. A figure loomed closer to her bedside, a firm palm slapped the girl's cheek lightly.

"Mmph." She replied lazily, long arms stretching to wrap protectively across the rest of her face.

An exasperated sigh escaping the woman, a hollow footstep thudded backward from the bed.

"Katherine, wake up _now_." The hard, irritated demand instantly gave Kathy's mental subconscious a slap in the face. _Agh! Get up! Get up!_

Luscious dark hair swishing over her shoulders, Katherine immediately shot upward, nearly flinging her pillow halfway across the bedroom.

The silhouette, merely feet from her, stood proudly, arms crossed in front of the gaping balcony door. Several exotic birds fluttered past in the morning air, chirping methodically. Sunlight poured inside, stinging Katherine's adjusting pupils when she finally managed to pry her eyes open. Gold glimmered on the woman who was tapping a foot impatiently against the neat Aztec tile floor.

A star-spangled collection of red, blue, and gold shifted, perfectly polished silver bracelets reflecting light from the opening in the room in hectic paths all around. Diana of Themyscira's startlingly beautiful blue eyes glowered at her daughter.

"Good, glad to see you're finally awake." Diana's full red lips quirked into a faint smile. _Oh no…_

Back growing rigid, Kathy inwardly groaned, eyes sliding shut to blink slowly. Wonderful. Another lovely day of agonizing, lung-bursting combat training. Sometimes being born a natural warrior was a curse.

"Uh huh. Yea. So what torture must I endure today, Mother?" Wanting nothing more than to sink back into her comfy mattress, Kathy begrudgingly swung her legs gracefully over the side of the bed, touching the chilly floor with a shudder.

Her vivid red, high-heeled boots flashing beneath the light escaping into the room, Wonder Woman moved toward the closed bedroom door, smiling somewhat deviously. That was never a good sign.

"Well, I'd like to keep it a surprise, if you don't mind. Now, get prepared, I plan on visiting New York again sometime this week, and I'd like to have you tag along for once."

Kathy's deflated frame perked, her soft blue eyes widening. Man's World? Her mother was for real, really considering allowing her to leave Themyscira for the first time? Letting the creaking, mighty wooden door swoosh shut on that notion, Diana disappeared into the hall, her distinctive footfalls fading in time.

"Right then! Armor! Armor? Where did I leave it?" Tossing her remaining sheets aside with a quick swipe, Kathy launched off her bed, darting toward the large, stained-wood armoire that consumed a great deal of space in the left side of the girl's room. Several other refreshing scents and sounds flowed in through the balcony entrance. Curtains fluttered with a new gust of air.

Pausing, her slender fingers hooked into each cabinet handle, Kathy rocked back, peering into the bright outside. It was quite stunning today, as it usually was on the glorious Paradise Island. Perhaps her training session might be a bit enjoyable today if she powered past the aching muscles and dent in her ego.

_And if you do well… you might get to see the real world…_

An infectious feeling of excitement welling within her, Katherine jerked the wardrobe handles, searching through its organized contents. Hmm, a stray dagger there, several normal clothes, oh—ah! Her shield, tucked behind each hung piece of clothing. How'd she even do that before? Grasping its blunt curves, Kathy pried her equipment abruptly from the mass of clothes, pulling free a couple shirts in the process that fell to the floor in a heap. Meh, she'd tidy up later. Setting aside _Aegis_, the shield, on the tan-brown floor, Katherine continued her hunt.

Where had she left them yesterday…? All Katherine could recall was collapsing into her mattress, sword clattering onto the floor noisily. Perhaps it had slid beneath her bed?

Stepping quickly over _Aegis_ rocking on the hard tile, Kathy sunk to her knees, loose tar black hair hanging down when she crouched to reach a hand into the cobweb, dust-bunny covered undercarriage of her bed. _Eww, I really needed to sweep when I have some free time. _

A hard leather handle brushed the tips of her curling fingers, ah! That had to be it. Gripping for a better handhold, Kathy closed her palm around the hilt of the weapon, dragging it out of the darkness. It had a bit of webs clinging to it, and a rather hairy looking spider perched on its edge, otherwise, fine.

Better not keep her mother waiting, Kathy never liked being on her bad side, I mean, dang, who did? Cheetah must be a lot braver than she looked to constantly challenge her. Thought, Katherine had never seen her, only heard very detailed descriptions of how bloody and beaten she became in each battle. Huh.. Man's World. Her Mother often told her stories of things she'd witnessed there. The many times she'd conquered villians wanting to take over the world, how many punches she'd landed on Darkseid, the joys of shopping, and mostly how piggish men were.

Midway through pulling on her battle skirt, a smirk found its way on the girl's lips.

_Yes, they certainly are very barbaric, otherwise I wouldn't be here. _

A devious, quiet laugh escaping her Kathy secured the clips of her top, a tank top studded in leather that tied behind her neck. Her mid-section was bare, richly tan skin feeling the cool touch of the morning air.

"Huh." Kathy exhaled breathlessly, retrieving her sword from the ground. Would she ever meet someone like that when she visited Man's World? Who knew? A sudden knock startling her from daydreaming, Kathy flinched, yelping guiltily.

"Katherine? Are you ready? I would certainly hope so, Diana's already at her patience's end..." A husky female voice drilled from the other side. Artemis.

"Oh—uh yea! I'm ready." Pouncing on the door handle, Kathy drug it open, meeting Artemis's pleasantly smug face with a sincere smile. Maybe finally she'd be able to best the red-haired Amazon in a spar this time.

"Eager as always. Let's go." Jerking her chin, the older woman turned down the vacant hallway, long hair hanging in a neat ponytail against her back.

Sliding the sword smoothly into its sheath, Katherine broke into a jog to trail behind, that ridiculous smile of irony still plain on her face.

* * *

Overpowering the usual harmony of metal clanging against metal and racket of fighting, the heavy sound of muscle slapping into the earth vibrated throughout Katherine's eardrums; most likely because she was the one body-slamming like it was her job into the ground. Hard tile beneath the girl's well-toned form bit into the lower, bare part of her back, scraping her skin.

"Ow."

"Come on, up again. You'll get the hang of it soon." Wonder Woman's clear voice was encouraging, although Kathy could imagine her mother's confident smirk, proud of her nine consecutive sparring victories.

Deadpanning, Katherine buckled her throbbing elbows, instinctively cupping her free palm around one to massage it briefly. Every bit of her hurt; abdomen muscles screaming with disagreement, the girl managed to sit upright, a sharp breath escaping her. Ouch, she couldn't take another tumble without falling apart.

"Ugh. No offense—it's a lot of fun getting my butt handed to me by you, but, why do you always insist I spar with you? You're probably the best warrior on Earth and I've barely started learning!" Kathy complained irritably, accepting the helping hand her mother had offered, to ease the dark haired girl gently back to her feet.

Twirling the 10 foot wooden staff absent-mindedly between her powerful fingers, Diana's mouth twitched, suppressing a smile. She failed horribly. Flashing beautifully white teeth, the Amazon princess clamped her weaponless hand onto Kathy's shoulder. "Because I wish for you to be trained by the best, not that I've got a big ego or anything." Themiscyra's Champion paused, urging her daughter forward. "Best warrior on Earth, huh? I'll remember that."

Shadows contrasted over the two as Diana led the way down a canopied path. Gigantic palm trees swayed in the tropical air, flowers rimming the walkways released their sweet scents sideways to ride the breeze.

Moving stiffly, Katherine snorted with amusement and replied: "I really hope that _gracious_ complement doesn't come back to bite me. I won't patent it just in case."

Laughing, a pleasant sound, Diana sidestepped ahead, wielding the staff upright.

"Keep those coming and you've got a definite place on my trip tomorrow." Nudging Kathy's aching shoulder playfully the two Amazons emerged from the shaded path, greeted by the warming aura of the sun. It hovered close to the West horizon, flushing the sky a beautiful blend of orange, pink, and yellow. Wow, how had the day escaped her that quickly?

The Amazons went about their business on the lively streets of Themiscyra, in the distance, Kathy was able to recognize several silhouettes battling, practicing if you would. It did get intense sometimes. Gods, Amazons were the most competitive people she'd ever met. Take a look at Wonder Woman, she'd once or twice told Kathy about the times she practiced with Superman on the Watchtower, and won each time. Katherine was declaring shenanigans on that one, Superman had to be letting her mother win.

_Don't I know it._ Katherine grumbled consciously, wincing when she took in another inhale. One tiny movement sparked an eruption of soreness through every part of her body. Just walking flared pain in her calves and thighs. _Ugh._

Jaw set, complementing the nice features of her face, Wonder Woman cocked her head toward Kathy, leaning a bit with the staff planted firmly into the sandy stone steps.

"So, care for a—"

"Princess Diana? Diana!"

Attention instantly caught by the calling individual, Diana's focus snapped toward the noise, her stature straightening.

_Ugh, what now?_ Truthfully, Kathy would do anything to spend as much time with her mother as possible. She'd realized at a certain age, one day Princess Diana might not return to her home, alive that is.

Soon, a red-haired woman broke away from the throng of women moving through the streets, swaying, lengthy ponytail nearly reaching her rear end. It was Artemis. The look on her face was a bit darker than usual. Her defined, sharp brown eyes were narrowed.

The wooden pole producing a small, hollow thud, Wonder Woman's vise-like grip on the weapon tightened, in the corner of her own eye; Kathy caught her mother's inhumanly sky blue eyes squint. Something was surely wrong.

"Yes Artemis?" Diana answered as soon as their fellow warrior reached the bottom of the short stair case.

Artemis's grimace grew. "Queen Hippolyta is asking for you… you have a…" The redhead hesitated, unable to hide the sideways glance she directed at Katherine. _What is going on?_ "...visitor, an important one."

Diana, the most fearless warrior on the island flinched, she _really_ flinched. _This must be bad._

Regaining her composure, Wonder Woman turned sideways to hold out of the staff, it hovered inches from Katherine's nose.

"Take this back to the armory, please, Kathy. I'll be back soon." Her smile of reassurance seemed rather forced, although Kathy took the staff without question.

A thin, dark eyebrow arched, the girl lingered for a few moments, watching Artemis lead her mother away with a million questions swarming in her head. Nothing like a bit of after-training mystery to get you turning.

Well, of course her visitor was obviously someone she knew, duh, a close friend perhaps? How close? Her mother seemed a bit uncomfortable, something unsaid about Katherine too, the way Artemis looked at her. Sighing, a straining exhale that irked her sore chest, Kathy retreated into the shady pathway.

_Too confusing. I just want to fall into my bed and never get up._ What it was, it would be revealed to her in due time.

Sliding cramping fingers through a couple of fern fronds along the way, loose black locks of hair swished across her bare skin, tickling the edges of her arms. Why did Amazons fight in battle skirts and cut off tank tops of all things? Fall down and some pervy guy warrior would get a glimpse of the goods down there.

_If I ever become a superhero, my outfit is not going to have a skirt. I mean, when I fly, what if I go over someone and they happen to glance up?_ Amusing herself with this thought for the remainder of her trip to the armory, Katherine cinched her fingers into the hook of the door handle, and despite her sore jelly-arm's complaining, yanked it open.

Somehow, dust and sand flew in all directions, itching her nose and blurring her vision. How did it even get this musty, it must be used a bajillion times a day. Huffing, waving her right hand to stir the clouds away, Katherine propped her mother's staff into a vacant corner on the left side of the doorway.

At last, she could return to her room. _And sleep for an entire week._

Lumbering like an overweight bear, Kathy was finally experiencing her fatigue settle on in her. Her head felt so light, her body felt so beat up. Every muscle wanted rest. She felt as if her legs would give out beneath her when the familiar golden crest of her bedroom door greeted her at last.

_Alright, Kathy, all you have do now is shower, then you can sleep. No passing out in the shower like last time.._

Even though it gave her Mother prime black-mailing material for a while and a laughing fit that lasted for about an hour when she discovered Katherine, naked with her cheek pressed into the tile wall fast asleep.

Nearly stumbling over Aegis, still balanced on the floor where she had decided to ditch it just a couple hours ago, Katherine was nearly at her personal washroom's doorway when a knock echoed from the hallway.

"Katherine?" Oh, wait, that voice wasn't Artemis's or her mother's.

Pausing, racking her brain for a match, she gathered herself before answering: "Yes? Come in."

Wood creaking on its metal hinges, the large door swung free, revealing a petite, short woman. Her helmet held back long and gorgeous blond hair, her eyes were as blue as the ocean, and just as inviting.

Lyla, the Harbinger. Katherine realized, a faint smile curling on her lips. For as long as she could remember Lyla had been her friend since childhood, even if she had been a couple feet taller and fuller.

"Oh, hey Lyla, how has your day been?" Slumping under the weight of her exhaustion, Kathy leaned against the wall beside the bathroom's entrance.

Her friend returned the smile, although her eyes darted around the room like a jittery rodent's. _Wow, it's even got Lyla all riled up. She's usually so sure of herself._

"I've been fine, I see you've been busy but.. Princess Diana asked me to tell you to get cleaned up and meet her in the throne room."

Katherine had to keep herself from groaning and whining like a child. Instead, she loosened her smile with a nod of her head.

"Alright, thanks Lyla." Passively waving farewell, Kathy slithered into her bathroom angrily.

_Ugh, all I want to do is sleep._ Although, her curiosity was getting a bit peeked, she was becoming quite desperate to figure out what had everyone so nerve-stricken. Still, she found herself complaining why this couldn't be put off 'till tomorrow.

Peeling out of her sweat-soaked, dirt-covered garments, Katherine slipped into the shower, shoving the hot and cold water dials to equal settings. _Just a quick shower, in and out, no falling asleep... you have something important to do. Don't fall asleep, don't fall asleep..._

Kathy repeated this mentally to herself for a while, until she finally felt fresh enough to come out.

Several tendrils of soothingly warm water streaming down her legs, back and arms, Katherine grabbed a soft cotton towel from its rack beside the carved marble bowl that served as a sink. Wrapping herself in it, she raised her hands to gather ever lock of damp black hair. Squeezing the excess water away, she emerged into her bedroom, discovering that someone, most likely Lyla, had left a crisp assortment of clothes on her newly made bed.

A plain black, long sleeved shirt, faded blue jeans, and sneakers. What kind of clothes were these? They seemed much too modern for Themiscyra's style.

Stretching her hand forward to gather the shirt from its place, Kathy's lips parted, realization hitting her like a ton of bricks.

They were clothes from Man's World. If her mother was insisting she worn them now.. did that mean the trip had been bumped up today?

Excitement flushing a fresh wave of alertness and adrenaline through her blood, Katherine pulled the outfit on, pleasantly surprised to find that each piece molded to her body fabulously. _Hmm, comfortable._

Butterflies beginning to flutter in her gut, Kathy pushed her door open, padding timidly into the hallway, where surprisingly, Lyla was waiting for her.

"Like the outfit? Diana brought them by, I don't know when she got them." Shrugging lazily, Lyla began down the hall, a friendly glint in her soft eyes.

Smirking a bit, Katherine trailed behind her, puffing once with laughter.

"Yea, it's alright. Not the heavy, and don't forget stylish leather and metal I'm used to wearing." Sighing, Kathy pulled up at her friend's side, pointing out to herself that she had long since beaten Lyla at the height game. She had to be at least three inches taller than the Harbinger now.

"So, what does my Mother need me for?" Her smile fading, Katherine turned her eyes hopefully on the shorter blonde woman, eager for answers. Dread was sinking in as well. Had she done something wrong, she didn't remember messing anything up, recently.

Lyla suddenly averted her gaze, staring straight ahead, almost fearfully.

"It's something better left for Diana to explain, I'm afraid."

_Oh. Hmm._

Frowning, Katherine walked with her old friend in silence up the torch-ridden palace stairs.


	2. No One's Champion

**Hmm I've never tried writing in a character like Batman's point of view. I hope I did alright. **

* * *

Bruce's week had been going a lot worse before the caped vigilante had begrudgingly decided to seek aid from Paradise Island. Mass hysteria had swept over his city; along with the powerful tidal wave said alien ship had created in the bay. To top it all off, his Bat Glider was obliterated, courtesy of Kara Zor-El, Superman's supposed cousin. If that engraving on her grounded ship spoke the truth.

Krypto had influenced his suspicions enough; Kara was unpredictable, headstrong, and confused.

Although, not even Batman could argue that the girl was indeed Kryptonian, her densely packed cell structure and blazing, laser-blasting eyes proved that; but she was powerful. Much more powerful than Superman himself, it was trouble waiting to happen. Superman couldn't keep her isolated in his Fortress forever; it was imperative for Kara to get a handle on her abilities as soon as possible.

And what better place to condition a young, untrained hero-to-be than the very place Warriors were born? Themiscyra, of course.

This brought to mind another 'super' girl, Katherine.

Batman had raised many heroes, Nightwing, Red Robin, Robin… and even Batgirl on a certain level. Though, the Greatest Detective on Earth couldn't grasp his head around decisions made fifteen years ago. Katherine had no idea who he was, and Batman had made sure of that.

So, what was he feeling now? Regret? He'd broken off all contact with Diana, not considering mandatory JLA missions or issues; he'd never even seen a picture of Kathy. Often he found himself pondering who she was most like, serious like him? Determined like Diana?

She was now being brought up as an Amazon, a born warrior as Diana would claim.

So now he stood in the luxurious halls of Paradise Island's massive throne room, Queen Hippolyta glowering menacingly, Diana stone-faced and impassive, and Artemis basically reflecting fifty different ways to gut him like a hog in those cold brown eyes.

"Superman's… cousin?" Diana was the first to respond to his brief summary of the past week's events involving the blond-haired alien girl.

Beneath his cowl, Bruce's brow creased, nodding numbly. Tension clouded the entire room, he was certain that each one of the women wanted to grab his neck to throttle him. Honestly, he wouldn't blame them.

"Someone with that much strength needs training. She should be brought here, and taught to handle them like an Amazon." Voice gravelly, Batman shifted nervously into his other foot, it was becoming considerably difficult to maintain eye contact with the Queen of the Amazons.

Hippolyta's sharp features wrinkled, although her head rocked to the side a little, considering The Dark Knight's request thoughtfully.

"I have to say, I agree. If she's as powerful as you say, not even Superman may be able to stop her if something… goes wrong." The many golden bracelets encircling her muscular arms clinking, Hippolyta consulted her fellow Amazons with a sincere, quiet glance, sliding onto the edge of her impressive throne. Torches flickered on either side of the massive chair, casting soft orange light onto the curves of the concealed room.

"Yes. But Kal—Superman, may not be so thrilled about the idea. He wouldn't bring her here on his own accord. She's his last bit of Krypton, I doubt he'll give her up easily." Diana answered, sighing listlessly.

"So we'll just have to take her." Hippolyta offered matter-of-factly.

"What if he fights back?"

"Superman wouldn't hurt any of us badly, I'll go myself." Wonder Woman's eyes, deep pools of blue that always brought a clear summer day sky to mind, focused on Bruce, her mouth tightened when she addressed him: "I assume you're going to be there as well?"

Nodding again, Batman prepared to turn tail to take his leave. Diana's icy voice brought him to a halt.

"Hold on, there's someone here you should meet."

A cold feeling crept through Bruce, dread perhaps, it weighed heavily in his veins.

Jaw clenching, a suppressed twinge of fury bubbled inside hero's armored chest. The white eye sockets of his mask narrowing, Batman returned to his previous stance, hands curled into fists. No, he shouldn't be upset, it was time he faced this. It was time he connected with his daughter.

Anger gradually slipping from him, Bruce faced Diana.

"Alright."

Her expression was daring him to argue, and after a painfully lingering moment of a staring showdown between the two, she motioned off behind him, where a thin bar of sunlight was stretching over the hall. Two massive oak doors noisily creaked ajar, revealing a pair of female silhouettes.

One was noticeably taller than the other, hair down, cascading off her shoulders and ending some point below her collar bone. She had the well figured body of an athlete; her arms were thin, but muscular at the same time.

The two girls approached, and now becoming close enough that the masked hero could make out their distinctive features, Bruce found his attention immediately drawn to the dark haired one. It felt like staring at a smaller, younger version of Diana.

Her eyes were a crystalline blue, searching over him curiously. Her face still shined its adolescent beauty, both eyebrows drawn together the longer she observed him. Her hair was like a long sheet of night-black velvet, it curled at the tips in places, framing her pleasant face. Her lips were full, and red as a cherry.

She moved with purpose and confidence, looking straight into Batman's eyes, unblinking.

So this was Katherine. This was his daughter.

Her companion was Paradise Island's Harbinger, Lyla. She was fairly spindly-looking, but her hair was a pretty golden shade, like the sun. Her hazel eyes seemed troubled, darting all over Bruce haphazardly.

"Katherine," Diana greeted, warmth in her tone.

A brief smile in return jerked on the girl's lips when she replied: "Mother."

"Hello Katherine." Queen Hippolyta's voice seemed distant. Batman held his tongue, Katherine padded closer until she was forced to stop merely a foot from him.

He was playing this over in his head.

_Hello Katherine, it's me, your father. I rejected you when you were born. _

To his relief, she took the leap of faith first.

"So… quite the get up you have there." With one last scrutinizing glance, she looked into his face, lips pursed. "Who are you?" Bruce's heart jumped, his teeth gritted. Exhaling heavily, he stared straight into the raven-haired girl's face, one hand was recoiling from his side toward the front of his cowl.

With a slow motion, Batman gripped the pointed nose of his hood, and swept it back, revealing himself.

"I am Bruce Wayne, your father."

* * *

_"__I am Bruce Wayne, your father." _

The world had stopped spinning on its axis. Or at least, that's what it felt like. Her father, was it really him? Was this _really_ happening right now? Her quiet (well kinda) life on Themiscyra was suddenly being tossed around like a shirt in a dryer. This must have been what everyone had been so twitchy about since this afternoon. _"__You have a visitor, an important one."_ Her mother had blanched for a moment there. It must be him, they wouldn't lie about this to her, would they?

Her entire body was stiff, only Kathy's eyes moved freely, sizing up the burly man that stood before her. For reasons beyond her, he was costumed in thick black Kevlar armor that defined his muscled abdomen and chest. In the center of his chest was a bat symbol, and his belt was a neon yellow, fitted with several pockets and razor sharp projectiles that also seemed to be fashioned into the shape of bats.

_Batman_

The title popped into her head immediately, she recalled the image of his hood pulled back over his face in her mind. So apparently he was some kind of superhero, like her mother. That made sense… a little. Not really. She had so many questions; she could overwhelm him with them. Deciding against a fevered storm of demands, insults, and bursting into tears, Katherine's brow creased. She glared straight into his brooding blue eyes.

"Oh, well hello. I have to admit... I imagined you a bit... different." Head tilting, her loosely curled locks jerked. A mixture of confusion and defiance was in her expression.

"Katherine…" Her mother began. Batman extended his left hand sideways, holding it up for a second.

"It's fine, Diana. I'm sorry for not meeting you sooner, Katherine." Bruce's face softened, she almost saw past that sadness and seriousness that rested deep within him.

The girl puffed briefly, sinking her teeth into her lip to bite back a stinging retort. Keeping her voice level, she allowed the smile to slip away. "That's an understatement, you waited how long?" Placing her index finger on her lips Katherine glanced sideways at him.

One of Batman's brows raised, he remained stone-faced, but his mouth trembled. She'd almost made him lose his cool. He sighed.

"Anyways, Katherine, Diana and I thought it would be… nice, if you came with us to New York. We're going to be heading to Metropolis; where we'll be taking a girl with us to join the Amazons on Paradise Island. She's going to need someone to keep her company and help her through this." Batman reached back to secure his cowl back into place, obscuring the defined features of his face.

Katherine's raised hand went limp at her side. "You're setting me up with a friend? ...Why not, who is she?"

Her mother stepped forward, standing beside Bruce stiffly. "You remember Kal—or Superman, right Kathy?"

The girl nodded, her eyes brightened at the memories she had of him. He'd only visited Paradise Island a few times since Katherine had been here, but it was hard to forget the giant Blue Boy Scout. Superman just brought to mind that impressive S shield on his chest. And that little cowlick on his forehead, thinking about it now she just wanted to fix it or something. How long did it take him to fix his hair before saving the world?

"His cousin arrived on Earth a few weeks ago. She's gifted, but needs to learn to control her power. So we're going to bring her here." Her mother paused, giving it time to sink in. "Her name is Kara Zor-El."

Katherine shifted into her other foot, "Wait, so Superman is just going to let you _take_ her?"

Superman claimed to be the last Kryptonian, so this was his only kin in the whole galaxy, right? Kathy found it hard to believe he'd just let her be whisked away onto Paradise Island where no man was really supposed to set foot.

Diana shook her head, forcing her elegant long hair sway. "That's the thing; we're going to have to bring her here by force. Kal will realize it's the best decision for her in time."

Batman stepped around his daughter, heading for the Throne Room's entrance. His cape dragged along the floor in spiked points, like a bat's wing. "Meet me beside the docks when you're ready." He gruffly commanded; disappearing through the brightly lit doorway.

* * *

Well apparently, her mother had an invisible plane. _Apparently_, Katherine knew a lot less than she once believed. It was one big slap to the face, everything she though she knew, wasn't really what she knew. Her brain was going to explode. It _was _kinda hard to notice something you couldn't see anyway, so who could blame her? She'd never really explored the ports much on Paradise Island in detail, so Kathy had never had the pleasure to smack herself upside the head with plane wing that didn't seem to be there.

Buttons and switches basically covered every inch of the vehicle's interior, although its passenger area had a bit of free room to move around. Sinking into the heavily upholstered chair placed parallel to another identical to it, Katherine went over a mental check of herself. Her job seemed easy enough; keep Kara calm, try not to hurt her. If that was possible, she was indestructible! If anything, one flick to the face at Kathy and she'd be stuck with a bloody nose for a while. Her mother had warned her that Kara was already fidgety, getting used to her new home. Hopefully she wouldn't go ballistic, because then _no one_ would be able to stop her.

Linking her fingers together, Katherine realized how clammy her palms had become. She was sweating already and all she'd done was collapse into a seat! No, it was her nerves. They had practically burst already when Bruce had revealed himself to her. He was her father, it was really him…

Chin titling down, Kathy caught the eye of her own reflection in sleek surface of the beautifully carved silver bracelets her mother had presented to her after Batman exited the Throne Room. Diana had also given her a similar matching silver tiara, the star in its center was dark blue. What was she becoming, a mini Wonder Woman?

_Wondergirl maybe._

Involuntarily Kathy allowed a cheeky smile to grace her lips. Wonder Woman's sidekick, huh? That didn't sound too bad, to be honest. Perhaps her new destiny started now, she could become a superhero, couldn't she?

A shadow appeared at the plane's hatch; soon her mother's head peered into the cockpit. "Ready to go?" She prompted, sliding gracefully into the pilot's chair. Immediately the Amazon princess began pulling switches, mashing buttons, and finally the aircraft's engine purred with a twist of its ignition key.

"Yep." The girl replied, stretching her spine and leaning further into her chosen seat's padded surface. The plane began a steady acceleration, sliding smoothly down the paved makeshift runway that branched off into the shore. Katherine literally felt her stomach lift, the plane's tires rose from the ground, slowly folding into its underbelly when it gained a high enough altitude. Craning against the roughly sewn fabric of the seat belt, Kathy watch as Themiscyra shrunk into a tropical-looking speck. Endless, vast miles of Atlantic Ocean stretched ahead. Her mother mumbled something into the headset she had pulled onto her head.

A black streak tore by the plane's left side, thundering into the horizon ahead. The aircraft was oddly, somewhat in the shape of a bat.

Katherine produced a low whistle, squinting until her sky blue eyes stung to follow the retreating speck of Batman's plane. "So how does he afford all these bat toys?" Wonder Woman puffed indignantly, taking a moment away from piloting the plane to glance sideways at Katherine.

"He's a billionaire."

If Katherine had been drinking something, she would've performed a spit take. That guy, Bruce Wayne, her _father_, was a billionaire? What other surprises would she have shoved into her face today? Geez, a girl can only handle so much. Kathy's chest constricted, she exhaled sharply.

"Oh, that explains a lot. Would you… mind telling me something about him? I can just corner him sometime later and trap him with the million others I have." Easing back into the comfortable chair, Katherine raised the hand that wasn't gripped to its arm to brush away a couple strands of hair behind her ear. In the corner of her eye, she barely noticed Diana take another glance over the edge of her own seat.

"Anything, Dear. What do you want to know?"

Katherine titled her head to glance through the tinted windows of the plane, observing the ocean that still rippled with waves beneath them. The sun had almost disappeared behind them.

"Ah, hmm." I'll skip the touchy, _soooo how did you met ones_, let's go deeper. His childhood maybe, who exactly _was_ Bruce Wayne?

"Who were his parents? Where did he grow up?"

Diana's left hand left the control stick she was keeping in place, a red light blinked overhead. In blocky letters, _Autopilot_ flashed. The same hand slid downward, jerking a lever at the base of her chair. It swiveled sideways when she pulled it that way, that she faced Katherine directly.

Kathy found that one of her brows had risen, sudden guilt twisted her gut. Oh darn, what had she gotten herself into with that one?

Diana had jaw-set look on her face now, the kind she got when things became serious.

"Martha and Thomas Wayne were his parents. They had an impressive mansion in Gotham City, New York."

"_Were_, _had_? You're talking in past tense?" A cold feeling crept into Kathy's stomach.

Her mother's expression got grimmer. "Yes, they were murdered by a street thug when Bruce was eight. He was raised by the family's butler, Alfred Pennyworth."

"Oh." That was all Katherine would manage without throwing herself into a fit of tears. So much for eagerly awaiting to meet her second pair of grandparents. I mean, heck yea, having an immortal Goddess of the Amazons for a grandmother was neat, but she did also feel the need to oblige to this new part of her family. Perhaps Bruce would allow her to visit their graves one day, then.

Diana sighed. "Yes, but despite what you think of him now, Bruce is a good man… sometimes." Her last remark did seem a bit bitter; Kathy guessed she had good reason. Bruce did seem like a total grumpy ass now; maybe she just hadn't seen him at his best yet. "Is that all you wanted to ask about?" Her mother's question startling her from a start at brooding over it, Katherine's gaze darted up.

"Yes, that's all for now I guess." Diana twirled her chair to face forward again, although she allowed autopilot to remain operating. Katherine rocked her head into the spine of the seat sliding her eyes shut. "So what's New York like?" All she could imagine now was Paradise Island's Greek-styled structures and primitive workings.

"Buildings as tall as the skylines, lots of paved roads, cars everywhere really, a lot of people. The only places I really enjoy being in there is the parks. Not Gotham's though, it's a mess of dead plants and trees. Although, the city we're heading to in New York is Metropolis. It's where Superman lives."

Katherine's head ached. "Um… what's a car?" She was guessing it was the humans' choice of transportation; why not settle with a reliable horse? Paved roads sounded a bit like Themicyra's streets, they couldn't be that different.

Diana's chair squeaked. "Oh right, I really should have told you about this sooner. Can't have your head exploding before we even step off the plane… Cars are metal machines that people ride in, they run on fuel that is manufactured from oil." That sounded a bit complicated, but fascinating. "You won't have to worry about all this yet; we won't be in any populated areas where we'll stop, just a park that Superman's going to take Kara to." A short streak of disappoint flashed through Kathy, although it vanished just as soon as it appeared. She was going to Man World's, none-the-less; better enjoy it while she can.

"Almost there." Her mother announced, motioning through the front windshield. Katherine craned her neck forward. Instead of endless blue, a dark line was growing from the sea. It was uneven in several places, peppered with random, massive structures. Some hadn't been finished entirely. As the plane drew closer, Katherine had to resist the urge to press against the glass as close as possible to take anything in. It was slightly overwhelming. Slowly, the plane descended, disturbing several trees as the aircraft slipped between them. Her mother pressed a button. The plane touched to the grass softly, gliding to a stop. Trees stretched in every direction, Kathy nearly yelped in shock with the distinctive figure of Batman's pointy-eared hood emerged from the foliage.

By now, the sun had crept off, leaving the park lit only by the faint glow of the moon. Stars sparkled overhead.

"Well, let's get this over with." Sounding a bit exasperated, Diana released the airtight lock on the hatch, and slid outside. Unbuckling her seat belt, Katherine did the same, sucking in deeply. It was like stepping on the moon, a whole new world, though much grassier. The air was… musty here. It carried scents she had never encountered before, some were revolting, and some were a bit pleasant.

"They're in the center of the park, in front of the statue." Batman informed flatly, almost instantly melting back into the darkness that surrounded them. Her mother didn't respond, she wrapped a firm hand around one of Katy's wrists, forcing her attention to her.

"Listen Kathy, things might get out of control. Kara doesn't know how to control her strength or her powers. Try your best to keep her under wraps, or to avoid anything major, alright?" Wonder Woman released her when she received a short nod from Katherine. "Whatever happens, just worry about Kara." With that, Diana strode in the direction Kathy had last seen Batman, ahead lights glowed from metal posts set up in organized places all over the park.

A massive stone structure demanded the girl's attention however, it was carved into a chiseled form of a man, both hands curled into fists and propped on his hips. A stone cape flowed down from his mighty shoulders, and that iconic cowlick curl was even there too. A statue of Superman in his own city, what, did they worship him or something? She was frankly surprised there weren't any people in the park kneeling for the might Superman's honor.

Two people were at its base, observing the statue. Narrowing her eyes, settling primly into a crook behind a row of clipped hedges, Katherine attempted to recognize the two.

One was a tall, muscled man. His eyes were blue, like her own, and his hair was black as night. He wore a pair of wired glasses, and a black suit with a tie and everything. That was Superman? The other was a teenager, perhaps only a year or two older than Kathy, with hair as honey golden as Lyla's. She stood closer to the statue than Superman, facing the sidewalk, Katherine caught a bit of what she was saying.

"—they scare me, all this power, Kal. I don't want to be anyone's Champion." Kara lifted her face to the stone Superman, expression solemn. The real Superman placed a large hand on her shoulder, comforting her with an inaudible reply.

"Get ready, Katherine." Diana was holding her lasso, preparing to gain enough momentum to toss it. Was she going to try to loop Kara with that? Wasn't there a much more subtle approach than this? Off in the distance, Kathy noticed that the shrubs to the right of the two Kryptonians had been disturbed deliberately, distracting Superman. His head turned, a hand rose to gather his glasses. In a blur, a blue and red-clad Superman stood, ready to usher Kara off. He hadn't even made it to his cousin's side before a flurry of fists and knees pounded into him. A circle of Amazons had surrounded the hero, pummeling him mercilessly.

A golden rope had quickly eaten up the distance between Diana and the blonde Kryptonian, it looped around Kara's right ankle, tightening. "Kal!" Kara gasped, glancing down at the rope franticly.

"Go!" Her mother urged under her breath, yanking the rope she wielded backward.

Shouldering into the opening, Katherine sped unnoticed, toward Kara. Superman's beating continued, despite the Amazons overpowering him; he continued to struggle for the upper hand. Each time he attempted to the stand, he got a nasty kick or punch that sprawled him into the earth over and over.

Kara had lifted from the ground, trying to escape the rope by gaining enough height. Kathy trailed her, reaching upward to grasp her ankle. Wow, she was powerful. Straining with her own superhuman strength, Katherine pulled herself eye-level with the panicking Kryptonian.

The circle of Amazons had finally stopped striking Superman, one of their voices were cold. "We were told you would try to stop us."

"It's alright, calm down." Kara gasped, bewildered by her sudden appearance. She recoiled slightly to peer at Superman. "We're going to be good friends; you just don't know it yet."

Kara stiffened, pulling away from Katherine."What do you mean? What's going on? They're hurting Kal!"

Frowning slightly Katherine hovered closer, both palms outstretched, Kara was freaking out, and that wasn't good. "No, no, wait!" The blonde darted further upward, only to be halted by the lasso tightening; Wonder Woman pulled the girl to the ground forcefully, creating a small crater in the neatly trimmed grass. The park's gardeners were going to be having a work day tomorrow for sure.

"Kara!" Superman bellowed, silenced by the Amazons preventing him from coming to his cousin's aid with several more blows. A spear handle exploded into splinters when it was swiped over the back of his head.

Kara screamed, digging her fingers into the earth in a vain attempt to prevent her capture. "Kal! Help!" She shrieked. Touching the ground by the spot the bright golden lasso poked from the shadows of the undergrowth Katherine noticed suddenly that Kara's wide blue eyes were starting to glow red, glowering in the direction Wonder Woman worked with the rope dragging her closer.

Two red streaks shot from the Kryptionian's eyes. If Kara had been aiming for the rope, she failed miserably, her mother had been correct; Kara was dangerous without any skill and knowledge over her abilities.

Sidestepping, Katherine clashed with the two beams, crossing her arms to provide a barrier of indestructible silver on her wrists. Her bracelets glowed an eerie scarlet before deflecting the two streaks, they ricocheted hectically into the towering Superman statue. The impact sent a jolt through Katherine, forcing her back a couple inches on the torn up ground. Glancing guiltily in its direction for a brief moment, she caught Kara clamping both hands over her eyes, slivers of red light escaping between her long fingers. The statue's head crumbled at the neck, sliding from stone Superman's shoulders and onto the sidewalk. It shattered meeting the cement sidewalk, scattering shards of granite in all directions. One chunk spiked into the grass only a few feet from her.

Kara's form slipped into the bushes, where Wonder Woman's silhouetted figure pulled her on her feet. Locking an arm around her neck, she held the blonde inches from the ground. Kara gripped the Amazon's forearm, fearfully looking toward Superman on the other side of the park where he had risen, the Amazons were no where in sight. His face hardened when he recognized Diana.

"You." He growled, fists clenching. Batman materialized a couple feet behind him from the tree line.

"It's what's best for her, Clark." He insisted darkly.

Superman whirled on him, dark red cape swishing. "What's best for her?" He demanded hotly. "How would you know what's best for her? She's _my_ cousin, she's staying here, with _me_!"

"Kal, she needs to learn to control herself, what if it had been day, the park covered with people?" Wonder Woman gestured to the demolished statue, Kara whimpered quietly. "She's coming with me to Themiscyra."

Superman's strong jaw clenched, his large figure hunched. "She's not going anywhere."

"Clark, you know this is what must be done, we're taking her." Batman growled, any twinge of gentleness he'd displayed earlier replaced by impatience.

Superman fell silent, rage burned in his eyes.

Katherine frowned, her brow creasing when she tilted to glance at Kara and her Mother.

"Kal, you're not really going to let them take me, are you?" The hurt in Kara's voice was thick; she was on the verge of tears. "Kal?" The blonde's face fell, defeated.


	3. Hot Dogs?

**A Couple Weeks Later – Themiscyra**

"Rise and shine, Blondie!" The Grecian styled door protested loudly when Katherine forced it to swing inward. The room was shaded, every window blocked by drapes that had been pulled there the night before. Bars of golden sunlight peeked through the small openings around the trembling rectangles of fabric; decorating the wrinkled covers Kara always seemed to hopelessly tangle herself in.

The Kryptonian lay sprawled on her back in the mess of blankets, a plush pillow with several discarded feathers specked here and there rested on her face. At the drill of Kathy's voice, she twitched, mumbling several 'pleasant' comments under her breath.

"I can here you, ya know." Katherine purred deviously, sauntering to the foot of Kara's bed. The blonde mumbled something else, hands rising to grasp the edges of the pillow. "What's it gonna take for you to get up? We can go for a walk? Horse riding, Sparring?" Sinking to the cold floor on her bare knees, Kathy propped her arms on the lavish mattress, jabbing her index finger into Kara's ribs. Her friend jerked, muttering something that Kathy roughly translated to: "Idon'twanna."

"Kaaaara… Do I have to drag you outside myself? Come on, we have the day off from training, let's do _something_!" Clutching the pillow, Kara tossed it aside lazily. It landed on the floor with a soft thud. Kathy's lips quirked. The blonde girl had her eyes closed, both eyebrows drawn together, annoyed. Kathy tended to have that charming effect on people. "Daww, you're hurting my feelings." Katherine pouted, one of her palms patting Kara's flushed cheek lightly.

"Ugh, fine, I'll get up. You owe me money or something for this." Kara whined testily, tossing herself onto the opposite side of the bed. The cocoon of sheets she had herself trapped in prevented her legs from moving, so simply, she slid to the floor deplorably. "My everything hurts. So unfair… I'm supposed to be some invulnerable blonde bombshell." The Kryptonian girl growled. Kathy got to her feet, smirking and listening to the shuffles of Kara struggling to escape from her evil bed sheets. At last, Kara's head appeared from behind the bed, clear blue eyes squinting.

"I'll be waiting by the stables, see you there?" Her smug expression softening, Katherine stalked toward the vacantly swinging bedroom door, grabbing its hem to steady it. Kara had risen, carelessly shoving aside the mound of blankets on the floor with her foot. Her golden hair was disheveled, although a light of amusement shone in the sour look she stabbed at the retreating Kathy. It was nice to know she had a friend like Kara; being a recluse raised on an island full of boring warrior-women tended to get stale after fifteen years.

Kara exhaled heavily. "Yea, give me like, ten minutes."

Nodding, Katherine towed the door shut with a click. Starting down the open-aired, humid hallway, Kathy bounced over the small section of stairs, her sandals disturbing piles of beach sand into puffs that had blown from the shore. How long would Kara stay on Paradise Island, exactly? Somewhere in the pit of her stomach, a deep sadness struck Katherine. Would their friendship last? Kara literally was her one and only true friend. Artemis was alright, but a bit too mature and battle-hardened to really understand the joys of teenage gossiping.

Palm trees bent overhead, their massive fronds rustling. Seagulls guffawed further out to sea, circling the beaches or attempting to scavenge scraps from the market to the east. Sooner or later Katherine would be leaving the island as well, her mother didn't intend to keep her here forever, did she? By now Kathy had discovered every inch of Paradise Island's coves, forests, and beaches, she knew it like the back of her hand by now, and it was terribly boring.

Sighing, Katherine absent-mindedly combed a couple fingers through her silky black hair, eyeing the rich brown stone path beneath her feet. The roof of the stables peeked over the tree line of palms by now, carrying that strong scent of the horses and… other things. Swatting her long locks back into place, Kathy approached the open building, much like every other structure on Themiscyra, it had no door. Several of the horses were already turning their heads in acknowledgement of the girl. A single woman tended to the many animals, her red hair deeming her recognizable. Alexia, Artemis's friendlier sister, straightened to welcome Kathy with a toothy grin.

"Hey Katherine, how are you?" She chirped, using her elbow to lean into the pitch fork she held. Her dark red hair was pulled back into a long ponytail. Kathy smiled. She could always appreciate a good book worm like Alexia.

"I'm fine. Which one hasn't been ridden in a while? I need a challenge." Katherine replied, reaching out to stroke the outstretched whiskery muzzle of the nearest horse. Alexia puffed, motioning further down the row of stalls.

"Always want to take the hard way, huh?" Her smile returned. "Don't come complaining when she knocks you to your butt out there."Giving her shoulders a jerk, Katherine crunched through the dry grass that covered every corner of the barn, fiddling with the iron latch that held her chosen stall's door in place. An ash gray horse with a darker mane was disturbed from munching on the grains poured into a trough on the right side of the large space. Bits of crumbs dribbled from her lips as Kathy approached.

"Hey there, hope you're in the mood to listen to me for once." Katherine murmured, gently cupping her palm underneath the horse's furry chin. She took a step forward, coaxing the mare from her food.

"Hey Kara!" Alexia's voice called from entrance of the barn. Katherine shot a glance over her shoulder; Kara exchanged a quick hello with the Amazon before breaking into a jog on the hay littered floor.

"Kathy," The weariness in the blonde's voice was hilarious. "I don't even know how to ride a horse." Sliding her hand over the muscled neck of the animal, Katherine grinned.

"That's fine, I'm driving."

"That really reassures me." Kara replied stuffily.

"Ouch, you don't trust me?" Kathy whimpered, leading their mount into the harsh sunlight. It glittered off the animal's dark hide. Alexia snorted pointedly inside one of the stalls, flinging aside a clump of shavings and hay. Kara crossed her arms, smirking.

"Aw, maybe just a little." She demonstrated by holding her pointer finger and thumb a few inches apart.

Lifting herself from the ground, Kathy hovered above the horse, easing onto its back. Kara sniffed resentfully.

"You cheeeeated." She leered playfully, accepting Katherine's open hand to do the same.

The horse fidgeted underneath the two girls, hooves clacking sharply on the stone walk way. Kara leaned forward, maneuvering her hands to fold them over each other across the front of Katherine's waist.

"Where are we going?"

"Dunno."

"You don't _know_ where we're going?"

"Oh don't get your panties in a twist, it's not like we'll get lost."

The blonde huffed when Kathy clicked her tongue encouragingly, urging the horse forward. Its gait quickened to a trot, speeding down a messily-trampled path that broke into the forest. Birds scattered overhead, their wings shuffling noisily. The sweet scents of nature sucked into Kathy's nose with each breath. Such a drastic change from that tainted air of Man's World. She could still love Paradise Island for its exotic animals and plant life, inhabiting nowhere else in the world.

"What, do you keep a map shoved up your nose all the time? Do you have snacks in there too? I'm hungry." Kathy chuckled daintily, resting her hands on the horse's flexing withers.

"Nooope, living on the same island for fifteen years tends to run out places for you to explore."

"Oh come on, this place is huge, how could you have seen it all already?"

"I'm a loser with no life and nothing better to do." Trying to see past the black locks of hair on either side of her face, Kathy quirked a faint smile for Kara. The undergrowth became a bit thick, the horse gracefully hopped over a fallen, long dead tree, snorting.

Batting aside a stray tree branch, Kara thumped her shoulder. "Aww, you sure are."

"That makes me feel so much better!" Allowing the horse to wander as it pleased, Katherine found themselves approaching a pristine, clear-water pond. A miniature waterfall splashed over spray-slickened rocks on the crest of the hill ahead. The horse padded until the edge of bank, dipping her head to drag a lingering drink from the beautifully blue water.

"Oo, I take back all the bad things I said about Themiscyra, this looks pretty." Kara drew away, propping her hands backward on the animal's sweaty flanks.

"What bad things did you say about Themiscyra?" Kathy prompted slyly, realizing that their horse didn't plan on leaving the spring anytime soon. Might as well get comfortable. Swinging her right leg over, Katherine slid off of the animal's back. Kicking aside her sandals, she sank into the lush grass and cattails that covered the earth bordering the water.

"Nothing, nothing. Wouldn't want to hurt your feelings again." Grass ruffling behind her announced Kara's arrival at her side. Hanging at the short drop off into the water, the Kryptonian submerged her bare feet, creating neat ripples that disturbed the entire spring.

"Huh. So that being said, do you still think we're dirty alien-nappers?" Katherine dipped her toes into the pond as well, stirring away a clump of moss that aimlessly floated on the water's surface.

Kara's eyes were downcast; the horse finally raised its head from the pond.

She exhaled. "Agh, no. This was the only way really, I need to learn how to control myself. That incident at the park made me realize it. And…" Pulling away her thick golden hair Kara attempted to catch Kathy's eye. She succeeded. "I know you were most likely… put up to it, but, thank you for being my friend Kathy, you and Lyla. It's really helped me adjust to living on Earth." Were her eyes getting watery? No, no… it was just, allergies, bugs? Pollen? The corners of Katherine's mouth pulled upward.

"I have to say, my mother bringing me to that park with her was most likely the best thing to happen to me. I'm glad we're friends, Kara." Grinning, the blonde wrapped her arm over Kathy's shoulders, dragging her into a short embrace.

"Sooo, how long do you think you're going to spend on Paradise Island?" Katherine broke the sentimental silence after a while. It was beginning to feel like they'd been out here for ages; the horse had retreated into a small alcove of trees and flower bushes. Her head was bent, long mane hanging down like Spanish moss clinging to the mouth of a cave.

Plunging her feet deeper in the sparkling pond, Kara jerked her head sideways like a nervous lizard. "I guess until I can shake someone's hand without smashing every bone in it." Sliding her long legs up knee deep in the water, the Kryptonian girl's shoulders slumped. Kathy tutted in disapproval. "Oh come on, you're not _that_ bad. I remember when I was a child I accidently yanked my bedroom door off its hinges so often, my mother just decided I just wouldn't have one for a while." Nostalgia warming her at the memories, Katherine shook her head once, beaming.

"You had trouble controlling your strength?" Kara's long blonde hair hung over her face; her voice sounded pitiful.

Katherine wriggled one of her toes on the pond's surface. "Of course, what super hero didn't have trouble at first? It's like, a second awkward puberty?" That squeezed a smile out of Kara; she rocked back into the thick tufts of grass on the edge of the bank drop off. Tendrils of spring water slid down her tan legs to return in drops to the pond.

"Well that's an interesting way of putting it, but I see what you mean." Craning over the swaying tips of the cattails, Kara tipped her head in the direction of the napping horse. "Should we be heading back? It feels like we've been here for a while." Funny how time slipped away so fast. Peering through the canopy of rainforest trees, Katherine searched the sky for the sun, it's not like she had a wrist watch to use. Its rays shone the brightest farther west, well past noon already. They'd missed breakfast and lunch; hopefully her mother wasn't throwing a fit, tearing up the island to find the two girls.

Katherine's lips pressed together, she was starting to realize how famished she was. "Yea."

* * *

"They're perfectly capable of fending for themselves out there, Diana." Artemis consoled the Amazon princess for the tenth time, jaded by her worrying. Ugh, how could she not? Paradise Island may have a magnificent look to it, but its rainforests were crawling with giant, vicious boars and man-eating snakes. Granted, any poor reptile that attempted to take a bite at Kara would lose every one of its teeth, but what about Kathy?

"Yes, yes. I know." Diana breathed dejectedly, bending to ease her crossed forearms over the heated railing that framed the walkway overlooking the ocean. Waves crashed into the wall below, peppering her exposed skin with delicate drops of sea water.

"So how is Kara's training going?" Artemis proposed casually, reclined into a carved marble column that supported the pavilion's ceiling. Diana's breath hitched. Kara had always been very unenthused about sword fighting, and Themiscyra in particular, Diana could tell she longed to be anywhere else, with Kal. Glimpsing sideways at the redhead, Diana blinked leisurely.

"She's getting better. Having Kathy to keep her interested in sticking around helps, I suppose."

"She'll warm up to the idea, in time." Artemis tilted her sharply-featured face forward, observing the oval shaped fingernails on her right hand idly.

Diana straightened herself, long hair weaving across her shoulders. "Will she? I see how she looks at us sometimes, Artemis. She thinks we're… the bad guys."

"Wouldn't it be… bad… girls?"

Diana rumbled impatiently. "That doesn't matter, she's not happy here."

Artemis's dark hazel eyes rolled, certain the Princess had not noticed it, or wouldn't care. "She'll need to get over it, once she's able to handle herself Kara can leave. Superman has come to terms with our little agreement, she should too."

"I don't think it's going to be that simple, Artemis. Kara holds grudges, from what I can tell so far."

The red haired warrior heaved scornfully, padding to Diana's side against the railing. "Like I said, Princess, she'll come around sooner or later." A gust of warm air breezed through the empty pavilion, buffeting the women's long hair. Artemis sighed. "She and Katherine get along well." Diana's head snapped up, catching the jerk of her fellow Amazon's hand. The slanted top of the horse stables loomed further down the street, a large four-legged figure was weaving through the throng of Amazons covering the roads was approaching it. A couple of teenagers were perched on its back.

Craning forward, her palms slapping onto the rails, Diana strained to recognize the two girls.

Kara had her hands clamped onto both of Kathy's shoulders, a laugh brightening her pleasant face. Katherine shuddered with laughter herself; Diana could barely distinguish the satisfying sound from the homely chatter of the rest of Paradise Island. Diana watched the retreating horse's backside disappear into the barn, smiling.

"Yes, they do."

* * *

"Hot… dogs? They're not really made of…?"

Katherine swallowed, circling a palm around the center of her neck. How could humans eat dogs? They were loyal companions that had served them well for centuries!

Kara giggled cheekily, head shaking. "No, no, it's just a name. They don't cook dogs."

"Oh, good." Kathy was miffed. Kara had just arrived on Earth a short month ago and she already knew more about Man World's than herself. She wasn't sure whether to be offended or astonished. Perhaps a little bit of both.

Placing her hands on her knees, Kara folded her legs to sit cross legged on the bed. "Hah, I asked Kal the same thing when I first tried one. I wouldn't mind throwing Krypto in the oven to cook, though, he's mean." She mumbled peering sideways nowhere in particular.

Katherine tilted her head, unfurling her legs from beneath her to stretch them. She was seated on the floor, forced to tilt her face up to glance curiously at her friend. "Who's Krypto?"

Kara scowled, folding her arms over her chest. "Kal's dog, when I first met him at the Fortress he snarled and chased me. Why doesn't he like me!?" She demanded hysterically, holding her hands up for dramatic flair.

"Maybe you looked at him the wrong way. Are you sure you didn't give him stupid face? That tends to set some people off…" Quelling her laughter, Katherine clamped her fingernail between her teeth with mock seriousness for her suggestion.

Kara produced a strangled noise of disapproval, glowering at Kathy breezily. "No, I did not give him 'stupid face'," Forming quotations with her fingers, the Kryptonian twisted closer to the edge of her bed. "I dunno. I just wanted to be accepted. That drilling Batman gave me later didn't help either. He just rubs me up the wrong way…" Frowning, Kara silenced her ranting with a huff.

Katherine stiffened, eyebrows arching. She should've guessed Batman would do something like that. From the brief moments she'd spent with him, he didn't trust easily. Heck, she was his own flesh and blood and he still kept her in the dark about certain things. "You've met Batman? What'd he say to you?"

Kara grimaced. "Basically that I was a nuisance to society without control over myself, he's such a grumpy ass sometimes."

Katherine chuckled breathily, her lips parting to reveal a white smile. "Yes, yes he is. Did you know that… well he's my father." Oddly, Katherine didn't feel the need to defend the caped vigilante, he wasn't exactly father of the year, and deserved whatever playful insults the two girls tossed around behind his back. He'd probably just find out anyway. Why? Because he's _Batman_!

The blonde squawked like a startled bird, gaping down at Katherine, who naturally tumbled into a giggling fit over Kara's reaction. She should pull the 'Batman's my Dad' card more often.

"Oh. _Ooooh._ He is? Um, don't tell him about the Grumpy Ass part. I'm… maybe… a little scared of him, too." Biting her bottom lip, Kara tapped her curled fingers together restlessly.

Still stuck with her brazen grin, Katherine barely held in another laugh. "Don't worry. I'll say it to his face gladly." Jabbing her thumb into the center of her own collar bone, she continued, "He doesn't intimidate me that much, whatever bad things I have to say, he earned them."

"Aww, does Kathy have daddy issues?" Kara cooed sarcastically, hunching forward, pressing her palms together in the middle of her lap.

"Can it, Dr. Phil." Katherine snatched the throw pillow laid across her legs and flung it, clocking Kara directly in the face. Responding with a stifled _oof_, the blonde erupted into laughter, tossing aside the pillow.

"I don't know who Dr. Phil is, but you just started something you can't finish!" Shouting a bubbly battle cry, Kara leapt from her bed, tackling Kathy into the tiled floor. Quickly she'd locked the younger girl into a head lock, repeatedly prodding her in the sides, leaving Kathy breathless. Mark her down first person to die, death by tickling.

Diana discovered the two teenagers the next morning, very amused with herself. Knotted in a pile of arms and legs, Kara's slim forearm still hooked limply around Kathy's shoulders. They slumped, leaned into each other, against the wardrobe propped into the corner. She couldn't bring herself to disturb them.

"I wish I had a camera…" Diana scolded herself, tugging the bedroom door shut behind her.

* * *

**Jeeeeeeez. This chapter took days to finally put together. I kept getting stuck in places, but here it is, I still think it's a little sappy. Pfft. Anyways, reviews and faves are appreciated. **


	4. The Girl who Fell from the Sky

_Whooa, so sorry to anyone who actually reads this story. I did kinda abandon it some time ago. I recently watched the Superman/Batman Apocalypse movie again and got motivated to continue it. So yea, I'm gonna make this chapter pretty long and action packed to make up for getting lazy on it. Reviews appreciated!_

_**Disclaimer:** Batman, Wonder Woman, Superman, Supergirl, and pretty much everything in this chapter are all owned by DC Comics, I make no claim over them._

* * *

Pathetic, these creatures were such clumsy oafs. The warrior rolled away from the alien's flailing swing, armor clanking and glimmering when the harsh, orange light of the bonfires pulsing from Apokolips like sores shone onto its sleek surface. Her opponent hissed in outrage, lunging for where she crouched on the bloodied ash and sand. Smirking, Tresha ducked underneath his swipe, pressing her free palm to the earth as leverage to force a powerful axe kick into the alien's stomach.

Her metal boot clashed with his breastplate, sending the creature tumbling, growling all the way. He skidded several feet, before stopping, face down in the dirt. Pouncing on her chance, the redheaded woman shot to her feet, knees buckling, bracing to launch into the air. With a wholehearted war cry, she pushed off the ground taking several clinging lumps of damp sand with her. Long golden spear twirling, she plunged it deep into the creature's exposed back, rewarded by the guttural, gurgling sound of death. The alien's spine arched, clawed fists clenched, his head lolled, sinking into the sand like a weight. She was victorious.

A humid gust of smoke-ridden air swept through the arena, assaulting her senses with its horrid stench. She had grown accustomed to it by now. Tresha's strawberry red hair streamed like a banner behind her. Marveling in her triumph, she slid her eyes shut, sucking in a deep breath. Surely now she had proven herself worthy of Honorguard?

"My treasure..." A low toned, scratchy voice rumbled from above. Raising her face, Tresha opened her crystal blue eyes, they fell upon the figure observing from its balcony. "You're one of the finest warriors on Apokolips. But do you really think you have what it takes to be captain of the Honorguard?" The speaker prowled closer to the lip of the balcony, a pleasant smile on her wrinkled face. "To the almighty Darkseid?" Granny Goodness's dark green cape fluttered behind her.

Propping one boot atop the corpse of her last opponent, Tresha raised her dominant hand, clutching the spear tightly. "Bring them forth so they may taste my blade!" She declared proudly, satisfied as she watched scarlet tendrils of blood slide down the handle of her weapon. Whoever she was to fight next stood no chance.

Granny's lips pulled into a smirk, for a moment a brief look of pity crossed her face. Did she doubt Tresha's skill!?

"Furies!" The old woman shouted abruptly, turning to face the massive golden doors occupying a large portion of the southern wall of the arena. Tresha whirled to face them, easing into a fighting stance with her spear pointed toward the entrance.

The gates were beginning to slide open, accompanied by a painful squeaking. A smirk found its way onto Tresha's mouth, she was confident with herself, she was worthy of the Honorguard. Whoever these Furies were, they would only feel her blade slicing through their necks during these last moments.

Before the doors had even opened halfway, three metal stars zipped through the tight opening. With reflexes as keen as a cat's, Tresha twirled the staff through her hands, deflecting the projectiles with ease. They ricocheted in all directions, embedding themselves into the battered stone walls. A straggler was nearing her, pulling the spear upright, Tresha batted it aside like a toy, returning to her previous horse stance.

A green and silver blur slipped through the doorway, leaping through the air with both hands outstretched. The first Furies's hair was waist-length, and green as a patch of grass. Her armor was fairly similar to Tresha's own, although a combination of iron and silver. She wore a spiked crown that framed her angular face, and she was grinning, sharp canine teeth bared. Her eyes were pitch white. The claws of her gloves to sharpened to fine points, aiming straight for her face.

Tresha was unable to keep herself from gaping for a couple seconds. This was a Fury? She truly was intimidating. But no matter, she had a job at hand, obliterating them all.

Lifting one wrist, the Fury's fingers scraped over her golden gauntlet harmlessly. Tresha sidestepped away, wielding her spear sideways. The green Fury lunged again, hissing venomously. The redheaded warrior stretched herself backward, flipping away a couple feet to spear her weapon into the ground. The precsense of another was on her left. Both hands wrapped around the spear's handle, Tresha twirled around it, air rushing by as the first Fury clawed at empty air. The second fury had arrived, sword cutting the distance between the two women. Yanking her staff's blade from the dirt, Tresha parried the woman's blow aside with a small puff of sparks.

The blonde Fury pulled free a second sword, throwing heavy blows that Tresha blocked in a frenzy, her staff twirling while she retreated several feet.

Granny Goodness observed the battle with a wickedly content expression, her ghostly white curls billowing with the hot breeze. Tresha was a formidable warrior, perhaps she would finally be the one to replace that wretch Big Barda.

Lashina had now appeared on the field, her thorned metal chain and ball falling to the ground. The whip attached to her weapon uncoiled, producing a sharp crack when she thrust the handle upward. Dust exploded in the whip's wake when it collided to the earth, Tresha and Mad Harriet barley escaping the blow. Gilotina was now upon her chosen Champion, wailing onto the redhead's long staff with her curved blades clinking hollowly each time.

Suppressing a sly chuckle, Granny Goodness turned from the battle for a brief moment, knowing all too well what kind of challenge the last Fury would offer. She focused on the shadows near the mouth of the roofed balcony, grinning. Darkseid would be very pleased with her when Tresha defeated the Furies, he would finally have his next General to rule beside him. A rumble shook the arena, bits of rubble exploded against the lower edge of the stand, Stompa had arrived. Granny turned to face the action.

The beefiest Fury lobbed rocks at Tresha as if they were pebbles. The redhead warrior managed to weave past each one, showered by a wave of dust and bits of earth. Spotting the next boulder flung her way, Tresha spread her legs to remain firm to the ground, swiping her spear in an arch ahead of her. The rock split like butter, the severed sides shattering into shards on each side of her Champion. Most impressive. If Tresha managed to best the strongest of the Furies, she was home free.

Granny's smile gradually faded. Stompa's first hit connected with Tresha's chest, dazed, she spiraled backward, only to be met by Gilotina's boot. An utter thrashing followed. Her Champion was thrown to the side like trash, buried in a crated when Stompa pounded her into the earth. Tresha remained deathly still for moments, a small line of blood seeping her pale pink lips. Granny peered over the edge of the rails, frowning. A growing pool of red appeared beneath the warrior's golden armor. She did not move.

Gilotina prowled to the front of the circle of Furies surrounding the fallen woman. "This one was no match for us." She scoffed bitterly.

Stompa faced away, arms crossed. "Let the dogs clean up the mess." The Furies slowly sauntered away, disappearing through the massive metal door. Granny swallowed thickly, gazing down at Tresha's lifeless body.

"You disappoint me, Granny Goodness. You led me to believe Tresha could replace Big Barda as Captain of my Guard." The old woman glanced over her shoulder, where a large silhouette loomed in the darkness. His eyes glowed an eerie red, narrowed.

"She showed such promise..."

Darkseid cut off any further comments, stepping closer. "There had been an interesting development on Earth. Bring me the girl who fell out of the sky." His massive body titled. "The one they call Kara. And this time, don't fail me. Or it will be you, dear Granny, whom the Furies carve up next." Cold terror settled on Granny, she watched silently as Darkseid lumbered away, both hands clasped behind his back.

* * *

The lean muscles of the horse shifted and carried beneath Katherine, riding lazily through the packed market district of Themiscyra. He barely batted an ear at the overwhelming roar of so many voices and equipment at once. The women covering the pathways split to provide a clear passage for the large black stallion, passing friendly greetings or smiles to the Amazon princess on its back.

Katherine sighed, sucking in the various scents and smells wafting through the area. One day of relaxation and she'd been reminded of Paradise Island's beauty all over again. Everything was so pure, and wild, and... free. She had persuaded a couple small tropical birds to eat from her palm, not minding the sharp sting of their beaks when they gathered the grain. A young fawn had crossed her path during a break by one of the many springs covering the forest floor. It wobbled on shaky legs, following the lanky, graceful shadow of a doe sauntering down the bank to get a drink.

Grasping the reins laxly, Katherine flicked her wrist to the right, pressing the leather into the stallion's toned neck. His long mane waved, strafing in her chosen direction. Trimmed hooves clicked rhythmically on the sand peppered tile, following Kathy as she led the animal away from the busied roadways into the more mild part of the district.

Things had been going well lately, well, to her anyway. She and Kara had both grown greatly in skill, and her blonde friend was adjusting flawlessly to the demanding lifestyle of Themiscyra. Kara only seemed to grow more determined each day, bent on reaching that point where she was deemed a worthy enough to leave the island. It saddened Kathy, although she couldn't help but feel proud of her at the same time.

The clamor of the market fading behind her, Katherine urged the animal into a rapid trot, squeezing her calves to his sides. They glided down the carved, empty paths bordering the shore, sprayed by sea foam thrown from the powerful ocean waves slamming into the rocky surface of the cliff side. Sandstone was replaced by lush, long grass that brushed her ankles. Ahead, the edge of a hillside approached, where a lone willow tree stood, its branches hanging into the open air.

Tugging the reins toward herself to slow the stallion's breakneck speed, he barely thundered to a halt at the rim of the drop off, mighty hooves digging into the tender earth, tearing away grass tangled clumps that tumbled over the edge like stones. He grunted impatiently, drifting foot to foot before finally settling in a stance overlooking the beach. The sea was calm, with the exception of the stray, small waves pushing onto the sand. Seagulls squawked, plummeting toward the rippling water, veering into the sky covered in seawater with their prey.

Katherine breathed in the tangy air toiling with her glossy hair, the taste of salt coated her tongue.

"What was I thinking, giving up this for that New York?" She scoffed under her breath, stretching a hand to stroke it along the length of her horse's thick shoulder. He responded by flicking a cupped ear around to face her airy voice. Receiving no command that he was able to recognize, the animal arched his neck, pawing restlessly at the ground with a cloven front hoof.

Kathy sneered, pushing aside her streaming bangs to gaze at the horizon. "Just hold onto your tail, we'll leave soon, then you can stomp and run to your heart's content." Lips pursing, she straightened herself on the horse's back, feeling the rigid areas of her spine pop. "Look at me, talking to a horse. Ugh." Another muggy draft pushed inland from the ocean, ruffling the animal's mane and her hair alike.

What felt like ages later, Katherine pulled herself away from the scenic view, wheeling the horse's body around to pad down a different road. Struggling to keep control over the finicky horse, Kathy was forced to stop in between a heated tug of war with the hard-headed animal when a group of Amazons drifted past, lost in conversation.

A brunette, a sister whose name slipped from her, had a spear draped over one shoulder, a net wriggling with fish in the opposite hand. She faced a blonde on her right, whatever she was sharing had attracted the attention of every member in the crowd, they all leaned close, eager to get an ear or word in on the gossip.

Katherine paused, her own curiosity peeked while the horse went his own way.

"She's going to fight Artemis this time?"

"Yea, she doesn't stands a chance."

"Oh come on, Kara's pretty good, and she hasn't even been here long."

The Amazons paraded out of sight, their banter muffled by the horse's heavy footsteps on the solid stone pavement.

Kara? Oh, right. Her training must have been completed for the day, so her mother was pinning her against Artemis? Talk about a bold move. Reclaiming authority over the horse, Katherine jabbed the heels of her sandals into his sides, forcing out a snort of protest. Lurching into a smooth canter, she guided the horse, weaving through the pillars and statues covering the island's streets to the pavilion.

Many Amazons had gathered, scattered here and there on the miniature marble stands positioned in a half circle. They overlooked an amphitheater of stone, marked by a rim of dull red paint. In the center, stood a familiar blonde teenager, on the other side of the ring there was a redheaded warrior, twirling her sword like a toy.

Kara was outfitted with her usual armor, a light leather battle skirt, and a plain red tank top secured at the collar bone with a couple straps of leather. A similar red headband held her golden hair in place, away from her eyes. Her sword was short, its hilt a mixture of iron and gold.

Artemis wore her lengthy blood red hair in a high ponytail that stopped short of her hips. A scarlet leotard covered her right leg, cut away over the beginning of her left thigh, leaving it exposed. Her sandals had gold straps, several other small golden rings covered the lower parts of her calves. Her upper half was rimmed in several more layers of black and tan, with a leather strap strung diagonally from her shoulder to her hip, a sheath for many different daggers lined the belt the loop was connected to. Artemis did love her daggers.

Forcing the horse to a leisurely walk as she neared the arena, Katherine was a bit startled to see a few other 'friendly' faces. Standing in front of the bottom row of seats, Superman loomed close to Batman, glowering hard enough at the back of Wonder Woman's head he must have been expecting it to burst into flames. Her mother stood closer to the middle of the circle, the fabric of the flag she held brushing the ground.

Katherine yanked the horse to a halt at the marble barrier surrounding the ring, holding the reins taunt long enough to ensure the stallion had no intention of dragging her anywhere else. Batman threw an acknowledging glance in her direction, otherwise, no one else noticed her arrival. Wonder Woman had her arm raised, the flag billowing with the soft currents sweeping through the pavilion.

Artemis took her stance, knees bending, her right arm held the sword poised at Kara, the other was tucked close to her body. Kara adapted with a similar attitude, wielding her own weapon boldly.

"Fight!" Diana swept the flag in a arch to the ground, immediately followed by the clash of metal. Artemis broke free from the skirmish, swiping her blade at Kara. The blonde Kryptonian parried it away, ducking to throw a swing upward, toward Artemis's exposed stomach. The seasoned Amazon sidestepped, blocking the strike effortlessly. They twisted, nearing the rim of the ring sharing several more throws of their blades. Artemis swung low, Kara hopped off the ground to avoid it. Turning the blade sideways, she delivered a heavy blow that caused the Amazon to stumble a couple steps.

Inwardly rooting for her friend, Katherine's thoughts were interrupted Superman's quiet voice. He regarded the battle with cold, and blatant disgust.

"I don't see the point of this, Kara is strong enough to level the whole island." Batman remained silent, most likely anticipating Diana's scathing reply.

"Having power and knowing how to use it aren't the same thing, I thought you of all people would know that."

Kara blocked Artemis's next blow, the redhead's sword screeching painfully over the edge of her own weapon before sliding into empty air. She was lasting a lot longer than Katherine would have guessed, usually by this time Artemis would have her flat on her back.

Superman's jaw clenched, his arms moved to cross over his chest. "She's really starting to get on my nerves." He growled.

"I heard that too." Diana huffed dryly, supporting the flag upright with its pointed tip on the ground.

The two fighters had pressured each other to the outer edge of the circle, both swords meeting each other's with a hollow clank. They struggled with the other's strength for several tantalizing seconds, and despite her superior power, Kara's blade was loosing its hold. It ground down Artemis's tilted weapon, leaving the blonde vulnerable to the next hit she would be unable to block. Realizing her approaching victory, Artemis flashed a malicious grin.

The Amazon hooked the lip of her sword beneath Kara's, tearing it free from her grip. Loosing her hold, the Kryptonian's sword spiraled through the air, impaling itself inches from the edge of the barrier Katherine had her horse standing behind. The stallion jerked at the sudden movement, puffing uncomfortably.

Arms limp by her sides, Kara met Artemis's triumphant gaze, the tip of the Amazon's sword held mere inches from her face.

"Now, little one, feel the wrath of-" The redhead's husky, confident voice was silenced by a sudden blur of blue. Superman overshadowed the Amazon, one hand gripped firmly around Artemis's wrist, forcing the sword to point away.

"That's enough." He snapped, releasing the Artemis's forearm when she jerked herself free angrily.

"Kal, she wasn't going to hurt me, it was just practice." Kara hissed, any further objection cut off by Wonder Woman.

"You shouldn't have done that, Clark." Diana joined in just as sourly, head tilted back to glare directly in the Kryptonian's face.

"Kara's in danger, how was I supposed to act with a blade pointed at her throat?" Superman demanded hotly, prowling closer to meet Diana's frigid glare. "I've dealt with this long enough, Kara's coming back to Metropolis with me." Kara was in danger? Katherine's entire body tensed, honing in on their words with edged concern.

"Kal!" Kara shouldered herself in between the Amazon and Kryptonian's spat, bristling. "You let them bring me here and now because of a little paranoia you want to take me back just like that?"

"Kara's perfectly safe on Themiscyra, besides, she needs to stay here longer." Wonder Woman retorted firmly, fixing Superman with a withering glare that could have iced over the Atlantic. The Amazon Princess would not be denied.

"Don't I get a say in this?!" Kara demanded indignantly, thrusting her clenched hands downward.

"No!" Clark and Diana responded instantaneously, causing the blonde Kryptonian to shrink back several steps. Defeated, she scowled somewhere off in the distance of the island. Her eyes drifted through the crowd, a brief spark of joy lighting them when she discovered Katherine, still resting on her mount in shocked silence.

Superman exhaled heavily, the rage slowly draining from his face. "I'm sorry Kara, I just don't feel comfortable with you being here anymore."

Kara sighed morosely, turning herself away her cousin. "I've been here 2 months, Kal, I'm almost there. I'm staying on Themiscyra, and there's nothing you can do to change my mind." She muttered dismally, shambling to the edge of the amphitheater. Her head lifted, passing between Katherine and Lyla, who had been seated at the first row of the stands. "Let's go, guys, before someone decides to send me to bed without dinner." Quiet rage curbing her voice, Kara started down the path that led toward the palace, her sword still plunged into the hard ground, forgotten.

Urging the horse along, Katherine trailed behind her two blonde friends with one final, fleeting look over her shoulder.

As the arena faded from sight, she caught one last voice, snarling quietly at Superman. "Don't ever do that again." Metal clanked, a red figure stalked away bitterly from the diminishing crowd, leaving the three superheroes to themselves.

* * *

The sun was beginning to sink below the tree line, darkening the torch-lit terraces and paths of Paradise Island. Three figures walked across the pavilion leading to the shores, stopping short at the foot of a massive statue, carved into the likeness of Athena, the Greek Goddess of Wisdom. The tallest blonde folded her arms around herself in a tight embrace, sighing gloomily. Her wavy hair hung in a golden sheet from her bent head, clear blue eyes narrowed at the ground.

"I know Kal is only trying to protect me, but he's driving me crazy. And everyone pretending to know what's best for me, Uuughh!" She threw her hands above her into the air. "I thought I knew what I wanted, but now... I feel more lost than ever." Her eyes were downcast as the trio continued down the walkway.

Lyla exhaled heavily, stepping closer. "Kara, when I first came here, I was confused too. Able to see into the past, the future, and not knowing what to do with my own life." She stopped, twisting herself to face the blonde Kryptonian. "A Harbinger, for everyone but myself." She extended her hand, placing it on Kara's shoulder. "Diana took me in without hesitation, if you need someone to turn to, it's her." Lyla smiled reassuringly, pulling her arm away.

"Yes, Kara, we all care about you here." Katherine provided lightly, hovering to the side.

Kara's eyes found their way to the ground again, her frown saddened. "You've all made me feel so welcome. Especially you two. I feel like you're the only real friends I have right now."

The Harbinger's smile grew, the edges of her lips quirking. Suddenly, the flame flickered, she looked... remorseful. "Kara..." She began tentatively.

Kara's head jerked, her golden locks swaying when she looked at the Harbinger. "What is it?"

Lyla paused, mulling with her thoughts. She sighed once more, shoulders slumping. "Nothing."

"So, anyone up for a swim?" Jerking her thumb toward the calm melody of the ocean's waves hitting the shore, Kara took a step toward the top of the stairs that descended onto the coast.

The Harbinger flinched. "I think maybe we should go back..." She began carefully, fretting over the unseen threat. Katherine observed Lyla a bit more closely, it was dawning on her that she _was_ the Harbinger, able to receive glimpses of the future from the Gods themselves, what if... what if she had seen something about Kara?

"Oh come on, Lyla, afraid of a little water?" Without waiting for a reply, Kara took a leap for the first step, hopping down the rest with such enthusiasm not even Katherine could ignore. Breaking into a jog to catch up, she commended a reluctant Lyla along with a friendly wave of her hand.

It was time to forget whatever foreboding problem was hovering over their heads, and have a bit of fun for once. Shedding the problematic parts of her armor, Kara launched herself into the air. _"Cannonbaallllll!"_ She declared heartily to the skies, dropping like a stone into the torrent of waves tossed by the ocean. Breaking the surface with a mighty clap, a whirl pool of sea water splashed over the shore, nearly drenching Katherine who hovered in the shallows beside Lyla. The Harbinger kept sweeping her head around, as if expecting an enemy to appear at any moment.

Shrugging off the older Amazon's visible distress, Katherine burst into laughter as Kara's blonde head appeared from the blue waves, spatting seawater with a disgusted _euuuugh! _Recovering at last, she threw her arms up, spraying loose drops in all directions. "Ha! Let's see you beat that!" She challenged with a smirk.

The salty water lapping at her waist, Katherine began rising out of the drift, quickly gaining enough altitude that she felt the need to shout her reply. "Challenge accepted!" Tucking her lithe body into a ball, Katherine allowed herself to begin her descent, twisting a couple times in the air before plunging into the ocean with a deafening splash. The impact stung her body, the waves tossing her like a rag doll for a couple moments before Kathy managed to break the surface gasping.

"You created a dang tsunami!" Kara shrieked distantly, her form a small blur in the vast sea of blue. Lyla stood by the shore, smiling painfully. Her discomfort was only seeming to become worse, her soft brown eyes pleading with herself to call out, warn them. Bewildered, Katherine simply chuckled in response, wading inland without tearing her gaze away from the nervous Harbinger.

"Hey, uh, guys?" The warm seawater swishing all around her, Katherine's eyes narrowed, following her friend's movement's carefully. She was no longer nervous, Lyla was downright frightened by now. Her voice shook, unable to conceal it any longer. "I think we should go back... find Diana." Silt and sand shifting beneath her feet, Katherine trekked onto the surf, emerging from the waist deep water to approach Themiscyra's Harbinger.

"Is something wrong, Lyla?" Kara had caught on at last, she hiked out of the drop off, shuffling through the sand to stand a couple feet away.

Lyla trembled with uncontrollable uneasiness, her wide coffee brown eyes locked on Kara. "It's just... my vision... they come to the ocean..."

The faraway distress call of a battle horn blared past the calm ocean ambiance, sounding a second time. War cries soon followed; an invasion on the island?

"No! We have to get out here!" Lyla screamed in angst, plowing through the shallows to herd Kara onto the beach. The massive boom of stone crumbling drifted down the shore, metal clashed, warriors shouted. Her mother's crisp warrior-like voice compelled the Amazons into battle.

"Lyla! What's going on?" Kara demanded fervently, giving in to the Harbinger's insistence. They stumbled onto the dry sand, Lyla facing the ocean with her back pressed into Kara's.

"They're too strong..." Lyla gasped, driving the Kryptonian out of the reach of the water splashing over their feet.

"What do yo-" A powerful force drowned Katherine's voice away, tugging at her, whipping her hair around wildly. A roaring boom left her disoriented, ringing pounding in her head like a drum. She felt the presence of several large creatures come out of the vortex, their footsteps sank into the loose terrain like lead, moving at a sluggish speed.

"Kara! Run! They're too powerful!" Lyla shrieked as Katherine whirled herself around to face the creatures.

The sight of them nearly had her heart stop then and there. Three of them stood at the mouth of a swirling portal, with shoulders as broad a car and distinguished muscles that looked as hard as stone. Their shoulders were covered in bone pale spikes, another row following the length of their spine. Their jaws were similar, pointed at the top in an order to outline the coarse curves of their jagged mouths.

"Doomsday." She whispered in shaky reverence, recalling the few stories her mother or Superman had shared about their enemy. He had been dunked into a volcano and lived, nearly beaten the Man of Steel himself to a bloody pulp; winning against _three_ of them was hopeless!

Paralyzed, Katherine could only idly watch at the head of the pack moved to confront her, one massive arm raised. This thing was going to kill her.

"Katherine, move!" Kara's warning was followed by a blinding blow that shuddered pain all through her body; the air sailed by, she tumbled into a sand dune covered with sea oats. Something was definitely broken. The first Doomsday pursued her, shadowing over the dent in the sand Katherine's broken body had created. He rumbled in vicious satisfaction, preparing another giant fist to reel back.

Sucking in desperate gasps for air, Katherine tilted her head to search blindly for Lyla and Kara. They were doing no better, the second Doomsday held Lyla above the water, a meaty hand curled around her neck. She clawed feebly at his giant wrist, legs kicking. Its arm jerked, she was gone, whatever fight left in her pale eyes glazing over. Tears streamed down Katherine's dirtied cheeks, creating neat lines through the layers of blood and sand.

The last thing she saw before the world dipped into a black abyss was Kara, wailing the Harbinger's name before being struck down by the third monster's hit. It connected with her face, she instantly crumpled. Her attacker reached down to gather the Kryptonian's limp body, slinging her across its shoulder. The first Doomsday standing over her threw his punch at last, washing a fresh wave of torment along her temple and cheek bone. It was most likely shattered, a fine line of red was dribbling from the corner of her lips.

Katherine tasted blood. It poured freely from her nose, seeping into her mouth thickly while she teetering on the edge of consciousness. Her entire body was stark with pain, each breath ground sorely from her rib cage, popping the thin bones in and out of place. Content with the damage, the leader of the group careened out of sight with a heavy grunt.

"No... Kara!" Swallowing a scream of protest, Katherine managed to flip herself onto her stomach, crawling weakly to the edge of the crater. The world spun, a wave of vertigo had her collapse onto her elbows. Remembering Lyla, her eyes fell upon the ominously still body resting in the shallows. The water tugged at her long hair, washing over her arms and legs.

"Lyla?" Her voice cracked, more tears slipping down her cheeks. This couldn't be real. The Harbinger was dead.

The boom announced the three Doomsdays' departure, only the steady rhythm of the beach left to console the Amazon into unconsciousness. She had failed.


	5. Something's Wrong

_Soooo for a whole weekend I was camping out in the middle of nowhere. No phone service, no internet, no computers. A nightmare, right? Pfft. I got inspiration for this chapter randomly while I was walking in the woods. So being my determined self, I pulled out my phone and spent the next two hours typing this up on Notepad. Soyeathathappened. Reviews and Faves appreciated!_

* * *

Something was wrong.

Well yes, the roughly hundreds of Doomsdays swarming through the vortex, roaring their battle cries and tossing Amazons aside like paper was a problem, but it wasn't what was biting at the caped vigilante. His gut was pulling him another direction, nagging persistently within him. Diana had called her armies to defend the island, nearly every Amazon was here in the clearing, fending off the advancing wave of Darkseid's army that continued to pour from the Boom Tube. How convenient that it would leave the rest of Themiscyra horribly vulnerable to another attack on its more peaceful, unprotected places.

Batman shrugged his sinking feeling aside, more important matters were at hand.

Sounds bombarded him from every direction, metal clanging, the distinctive clap of bodies hitting the earth. The monster's and women' shouts of pain alike. Yet another Doomsday crashed into the sand near him, gurgling and moaning sounds of death.

Only his weapon contrasted against the black of his uniform while Batman sidestepped under the giant fists pummeling the air around him. He effortlessly avoided each clumsy blow the Doomsday he was facing off with threw. Gripping the slippery, carved wooden handle he swiped the massive battle axe downward in an arch, creating a notable chink in the monster's thick hide just below its pale grey thigh.

His Doomsday buckled, collapsing on one knee with a grunt.

Lunging forward, he lifted a black boot to plant it briefly onto the Doomsday's boney knee cap. With one final leap, the black figure brought one side of the axe's double blades across the monster's neck. It bellowed in anguish, two massive arms failing to support its weight any longer. A sickening squelching noise, like plowing a rock into firm clay, followed the Doomsday's decapitated, scowling head as it rolled several feet.

His previous distraction gone, Batman took the fleeting moment to observe the battle field.

The Amazons were losing.

They were good, but out of their weight class here. Some managed to get a few good hits in, even kill several of the Doomsdays, but in the end they fell one by one.

Diana was swatted like an insect, spiraling to the ground in response to her attempt at covering the unaware Artemis.

Clark was pinned to the dirt, the Doomsday's two large feet spread on either side of the Kryptonian's body. One palm was cupped over Superman's face, lifting him from the dip in the earth by his head. The other rose to meet Clark, curled into a fist. Growing shards of red light escaped between each of the monster's fingers. It soon released a very disgruntled Superman by a jerk of its charred, calloused hand.

The axe hung limply in Bruce's hands. This wasn't right. It was too much of a distraction, something was up, he could feel it.

Surprisingly, his mind drifted to Katherine.

Was she alright? Where was she? Was she blending into the many Amazons already fighting on the beach?

And where was Kara?

The axe slipped through his fingers, sinking blade-first to the ground. His eyes found Diana, forced closer to his idle position by another Doomsday. With both wrists crossed she absorbed the force of its punch, bright red boots sliding on the tricky terrain.

Eyes narrowing, Bruce turned to face inland, his cape wrapped around himself to conceal his arms and chest.

"Something's not right."

It was rather quiet on the rest of the island, only birds scattered to escape the horrific thunder of the battle. Though, he could have sworn he detected the muffled explosion of another Boom Tube arriving on Themiscyra.

"Wait a minute..."

Without another glance Batman abandoned the field, feet producing a hollow crunch when the heel of his boot touched the sand covered stairs.

A cold sense of dread weighed in his veins, prodding each long stride with urgency. His face was as stoic and impassive as ever, only on the inside did Batman's emotions churn like a violent storm.

All the Amazon's attention in one place had to be some sort of ruse, something worse could be happening. He had to find Kara.

Paradise Island's streets were empty, the Amazon's daily posts left to defend their home. Batman sprinted down the vacant roads, cape trailing him like a banner.

It didn't take long for Bruce to discover the girls' trail. He followed the tell-tell scuffs in the wispy layer of dirt swept over a tile road. Passing an large statue, the caped crusader found himself overlooking a beach, its waters calm as they washed against the shore.

The serene look was just a facade. Batman inched cautiously down each stone step jutting from the trimmed stone wall, gaze sweeping down the right side of the beach. Nothing. A lone palm tree's fronds were ruffled by the salty air, throwing dancing shadows onto the sand.

His head tilted left now.

The first thing he noticed was the bodies.

Two of them, both female.

One was blonde, her limbs bent and overlapping one another at awkward angles. Her hair was loose, soaked through and tugged away by the retreating ocean waves hitting the shore. It covered her face, she was on her right side, facing away from him, so unrecognizable for now.

The other had black hair. She was on her back, long hair pinned underneath her unmoving body. Blood seeped from one corner of her lips, creating a pattern of red stained circles in the sand. The left side of her jaw was slack, presumably broken. Another trail of blood came from her nose, sliding down the already purplish skin on her cheek. The ground around her had defined dents in them, leading away from the scattered remains of a sand dune closer to the rock wall.

It was Katherine.

Bruce's world could have just stopped spinning right there. It was like his parent's death all over again. The gun, his Mother's startled scream. The explosion of light, a bang, his father falling...

Tears threatened to emerge beneath the white eye sockets of his mask. His movements were stiff, painfully slow as he approached Katherine's stilled body. Bruce squinted, swallowing back the pit of distress that grinded out with every breath. Bile rose in his throat. Batman lowered onto his knees, they sank abruptly into the sniffing sand. He told himself he could cope with this, another loss. He felt like he was lying.

Carefully, his outstretched hands moved closer, brushing the unmarked side of her face hastily with the tips of his fingers. Batman paused. Even through his gloves he was aware of the heat coming off her at a feverish intensity. Pulling himself out of the sorrow that had been consuming him, Bruce leaned closer, one pointed tip of his cowl inches from her face when he leaned close.

Yes, there it was. A faint, barley noticeable puff of air that slipped through her lips. Her chest hitched unevenly, disturbing the few locks of tar black hair framed around her head. She was alive.

Bruce breathed a heavy exhale of relief he hadn't been aware that he was holding in. Warmth ached in his heart. He had not failed. He could still save her.

As gently as he could, Bruce slid his arms underneath his daughter's prone form. He gathered her close to his chest, handling her like a fragile antique. She barley stirred, eyelids fluttering the slightest bit, lips trembling to form unintelligible words. Her dark, sleek hair shifted over his arms, bangs draped over her forward in spiky points.

He longed to use his hand to push them aside, but quickly reminded himself that he'd risk dropping her.

Suddenly, the image of blonde hair pulled by a current flashed in Bruce's mind. He'd momentarily forgotten about the other girl.

Whirling himself around, he focused on the small figure still halfway engulfed in seawater. She had not stirred at all. Bruce began to trudge into the shallows, his boots creating plumes of muck in the clear water with each step. His cape dragged in the soft current, pulled forward around his ankles. He stopped short at a close enough distance to get a good look at her. Bruce had expected a thin cloud of red in the water surrounding her, a gaping wound, instead, a dark bruise curled at the edges of the girl's neck. Her golden hair still shielded her face.

A pair of faraway footsteps were approaching. The lull of the ocean had drowned away whatever sounds of battle that had continued from the clearing. Judging by the powerful stench of burned wood and grass, Batman assumed it had been won in the Amazon's favor.

"The Doomsday attack was a diversion." Bruce began gravely to the two as they neared. "Another Boom Tube opened here. There were at least three or four of them."

"Kara..." A male voice whispered, Clark's.

Batman's grip on Katherine tightened. "They didn't go down without a fight." Water sloshing, the shadowy hero turned himself to face the two.

Diana's face instantly darkened with recognition, she rushed forward releasing pained gasp, caressing Katherine's bloodied cheek. She stood irresistibly close, the subtle blend of sweat and flower blossoms wafting from her.

Clark passed by solemnly, his steps numb when they splashed into the ocean. Both hands reached up to unhook the clips on each of his shoulders. He pulled his freed cape over one arm, draping it across the blonde girl's body. Superman hooked his hands under the girl's back and crook of her legs, raising her from the drift with tendrils of water sliding off her bare legs and arms. He turned her, so that the tangled mess of wet hair fell away to reveal her face.

The powerful sadness in Clark's expression was soon replaced by surprise. Bruce hid his own, only his eyebrows shooting up, concealed by his hood.

"No... Lyla!" Diana whimpered, reaching out from where she stood to run her fingers along the Harbinger's wet forehead. Clark's posture slumped, a mixture of relief and heartache.

"She died trying to protect Kara..." He breathed, downcast. "I swear her death will be avenged." The Kryptonian murmured fiercely, his eyes two burning pools of vengeful blue fire. "I'm going to Apokolips."

* * *

To say that Kara was absolutely terrified would be the understatement of the century. Her nerves were utterly fried, tremors shuddering through her body were uncontrollable. Adrenaline flowed in her veins, and the ice cold grip of trauma cramped in the center of her chest.

Lyla was gone. She was dead. Kara had watched it happen. She did nothing. She had failed her friend.

The last piece of Themiscyra, her armor, had been stripped away. Replaced a ragged, poor excuse of a tarp hung loosely over her willowy frame. It was a bit breezy down there. Her clammy bare feet thudded silently in the powdery sand, chills starting down the length of her legs. An unmanageable, chafing terror sweat only bit at her exposed skin more sharply, the air around her was humid as all hell. Well, to be fair, Hell was the word Kara would describe her surroundings with.

Everything seemed to be a dull red, with the exception of gold trimming or pitch black here and there. Several massive bonfires burned on either side of the walls all around. In the distance she caught several winged creatures patrolling the skies, holding serious looking spears and fashioned with their own form-fitting armor.

Her traveling party was no better, five of them. They were all women, armed to the teeth with various blades and weapons. The one with the green hair seemed to have a permanent grin, fangs poking over the bottom layer of her teeth. The ends of her gauntlets were sharpened to the tips, resembling claws. The other four were just as imposing. They all towered over her, nine feet at best, save the old woman who looked more like a spiky haired hunchback.

The disgusting old witch with the wild hair had one hand wrapped over one of her forearms, which were folded behind her back and bound together with a simple, scratchy piece of rope. Kara had made no attempt to jerk it away, her strength had failed her one time too many since her capture. She felt as weak as a kitten. It most likely had something to do with the heavy, cold ring that had been put around her neck. It radiated energy, stinging the skin above her collar bone.

Whatever it was, it put off an eerie red glow, sapping her strength like a siphon.

The seemingly short walk across this sort of gladiator arena was beginning to drag like an eternity. She was drowning in her regret, much more occupied by the replaying scene of Lyla's death than the band of murderers that boxed her in on every side. There should have been something she would've been able to do. Kara had been cooking up various different scenes that it could have followed. She outwitted the Doomsdays going after her, drop kicked the one holding Lyla in the face, saving her. She used her eye beams to blast a hole right in all three of their foreheads, she frosted them over with her breath, then shattered their frozen carcasses like glass.

All three of them. Kara flinched rather violently, swallowing back a sob. How could she have forgotten about her other best friend? Katherine! What had happened to Katherine?! She had been too caught up in the moment of avoiding a sucker punch that would have sent her skidding for miles that she never so much as glanced at the Amazon after the Doomsdays' appearance.

Kara's throat tightened, each breath becoming painful. Great. Now she had something else to add to her growing list of worries.

A wall was nearing, it was rather scarred, scuffs and slashes were covering most of it. She suspected swords had made those cuts. A large metal door was placed in the center of it, pulled open to reveal a dank, shadowed cell. She noticed several large bugs crawling in and out of the darkness. No way she was going in there.

Kara began to struggle weakly, sand and ash sifting beneath her feet. "Let me go, you witch!" The old woman's grip was surprisingly firm and vise-like. Kara continued to fight regardless. "Let me g-"

"Shut up!" The wretch snarled venomously. Pain, pain she wasn't aware she could even feel, burst all over her cheek, snapping her head to one side. It effectively silenced the Kryptonain, her head hung low to inwardly process what had just happened. She was indestructible, the bones woman's hand should have shattered when it struck her.

"Seeee?" The old woman purred in a sickeningly sweet tone. "Granny has your room all ready for you."

Kara couldn't bite back the startled shout that escaped her with she suddenly lurched forward, the grip around her arm gone. She tumbled to the stone floor of the cell that scraped harshly on her exposed shoulder and upper back. She shakily rose her head to glower at the woman.

"Don't worry baby girl, you won't be alone for long. Enjoy the accommodations..." Granny simpered sympathetically, the rusted metal door creaking as she tugged it closed. Kara found herself swallowed in darkness, only the faint glow of the planet shone through the slit cut in the middle of the door.

Something tickled the bare skin of her shoulder, hundreds of little legs crawling over and finally reaching the edge of her jaw. Yelping, Kara ducked away, rolling herself sideways to gain a bit of footing. Rising to her legs unsteadily, she watched the alien bug scuttle back into whatever dark hole it came from. A shiver ran down her spine. This place was awful, how'd she get into this mess?

A strange, looming presence finally became aware to her.

"You may feel powerless now, but soon, you will watch the fear in men's eyes."

Kara spun around to the deep, even-toned voice. She was forced to tilt her head back to focus on the pair of red, glowing eyes that stuck out of the shadows. His footsteps were unnaturally heavy, stepping slowly into the scarce bit of a light that was in the cell. He was huge, 10 feet tall at the most with a box like head that was stuck with a disapproving scowl. His hands were behind his back, entwined together.

"As Captain of my Furies your feign will spread throughout the universe. You will see the fiercest warriors flee your presence."

Unaware that she had been shrinking away, Kara's back met with the cold stone wall, jolting her for a moment.

"Armies brought to their knees, entire nations crumble at the mere mention of your name. You will know power you would have never know on Earth. Never again will you be lost. From now on you will be at my side. Forever mine. Forever Darkseid's."


	6. I'm Over It

** Originalmartus ** Thank you, I always like seeing some of the stuff DC does in different takes, for me it makes it a bit more exciting. Glad you're enjoying the story, it usually takes me a couple days to fix up a chapter the way I want, but no worries, I'm committed to finishing this!

** Wonderwomanbatmanfan** Thanks! I'll try to get a chapter in every other day.

** mbembet** I wouldn't dream of leaving out Barda, I just love her character and how snarky she gets sometimes.

* * *

The morning was sunny. It shone through her open blinds, washing the room a soothing golden hue. Birds chirped, children laughed, the neighbors went about their business. The old woman in the house next to hers had been standing a bit vacantly in her lawn for a while, allowing the gardening hose to pour a puddle into the grass that washed around her bare feet. She wore nothing but a shower cap and a robe.

But who was Barda to complain? Wrapped in a soft red towel, the former Captain of the Furies peered through the open space between each blind, silently enjoying the calm ambiance of the suburbs. What a drastic change this was from Apokolips, no pulsing bonfires, the stench of death didn't hang over everything like a cloud... it was... peaceful. She liked it.

Though, sometimes she felt a bit out of place here, I mean... how could she not? She was almost 8 feet tall, towering over the most macho guy that had the most unfortunate luck to get in her path. He usually felt like less of a man after she had moved on.

Sighing, Barda retreated into the shadows, keeping the towel secure with her hand wrapped its corner. Even when she tried her best, her past still followed her like a lost puppy where ever she went. Would Darkseid's presence ever leave her?

Barda pulled away from the window behind the couch, sauntering with a sober stare down the hallway. Her bare feet stuck on the floor, following her into the shaded bedroom. Her sheets were still crumpled, the pillow hanging by a thread over the side of the mattress. The horrors of Darkseid's power over her mind still haunted her, each night was a different struggle, really, she'd almost shattered the lamp that rested on her end table. So, she'd taken the initiative of moving it onto the empty vanity placed next to the closet.

Giving the light a sideways glance, Barda moved into the bathroom. It was a little cramped in space for someone of her... stature. Passing the sink, with the toilet right next to it, Barda allowed the towel to fall away to the tile floor. Nearly banging her forehead into the curtain pole, she ducked, slipping into the only spacious part of the room.

A small, rectangular window allowed sunlight in on her left. Barda paused, hand around the shower dial. What was the point of a window in the shower? Pursing her lips, she'd only just begun to twist her wrist to the side when the door bell rang. Drawing her arm back toward herself, Barda was unable to stop the groan of protest that escaped from her. Really? Who would be visiting her at this time? Whoever they were, they had really poor timing.

Gathering the towel from the floor, Barda adjusted it around herself for the second time. For a moment, she hesitated. Birds still sang from outside, but the human chatter had died away. The neighborhood had grown hushed.

Curious, Barda wandered back into the common room, fixing her front door with a withering glare. Whoever it was, they were in for the tongue-lashing of their life.

Already preparing a volley of insults and comebacks, she turned the door knob, pulling it inward to face the two silhouettes on her porch.

Barda blanched for a moment. Their faces were familiar, their similar height, and the costumes. Red, blue, and gold.

"Oh..." She began, a couple loose strands of black falling over her forehead. "When I said drop in anytime... this isn't quite what I pictured." This cracked the tiniest smile from Diana.

"Hello Barda." Wonder Woman replied.

"Diana." Barda leaned out onto the doorstep, peering past Superman's broad body into her empty driveway. "You didn't leave like, an invisible plane in my driveway, did you?" Her eyes traveled down the row of houses across the street. The paper boy on his bike screeched to a stop in the middle of the road. The children bouncing a ball in their lawn had stopped, gawking at the two powerful heroes, one look to her right, the old woman did the same, her hose still rushing water into the grass. What a waste of water.

"We need to talk." Superman stated flatly, starting forward with Diana close behind.

Stepping backwards into her home, Barda pulled the door wider. "Can I get dressed first?" She took one final look outside, where half of the neighborhood was flocking on the other side of the road. She grabbed the edge of the door and shoved it closed.

"You were captain of Darkseid's Honorguard." The sudden, dark voice nearly gave Barda a heart attack. Her eyebrows shooting up, she slowly turned to focus on the pointy-eared figure close to the opposite wall of her living room. Recovering from her moment of surprise, Barda padded forward.

"I defected." Her eyes slid shut, taking in a quick breath. She stood in between Superman and Wonder Woman. "Was it easy? No." Her gaze traveled past Superman, through the window behind him. "But for the first time... I'm free. In this..." Her voice faltered, the old woman had stretched up to the top of the garden's fence with her husband, watching open-mouthed at the scene going on in Barda's living room. Frowning a bit, Barda approached the window, turning the cord until each blind shut.

Hand propped on the rim of the couch, Barda faced the three. "This nice, quiet, boring little life." She sank onto the cushions, sprawling out in a comfortable position with her legs crossed, despite her current wardrobe choice. "It's all mine." She continued, raising her hands on each side of herself.

Superman blinked. "We need your help, Barda. Darkseid has kidnapped my cousin, Kara."

Pity made her chest ache. Poor girl. She was doomed. Darkseid had a talent for breaking fragile things. Maintaining his gaze, she tilted her head to the side. "Then she is lost to you," Barda rose from her seat, toward the hallway. "I'm sorry."

"Barda!" Superman barked, his voice thick with sadness. "You can't just-!"

Bristling in response to his hostility, Barda spun around. "Listen to me! It's too late! Darkseid will control her mind." Her jaw clenched. "Mold her into a killing machine, exploit her weaknesses." Her eyes went downcast, studying the hard wood floor intently. "Just like he did me."

"Barda..." Superman came closer. "We know you were made to do... terrible things." He was eye level with her now, their height closely matched. "No one blames you. Now he's got Kara... my cousin. We're going to Apokolips. We need your help to get there."

Barda's eyes narrowed, glowering her discontent. He was a fool. Darkseid couldn't be defeated, his cousin was as good as lost. "You have no idea what you're up against." Her voice was cold. Breaking away, Barda stalked into the corridor, through her open bedroom door.

A sigh a was heard in the other room. "All we ask is to borrow a Mother Box so we can generate a Boom Tube to get there." Barda stood at the doors of her closet, gathering the suit from its hooks. Perching on the edge of her bed, she threw the towel aside.

"You sound as if you think you're coming back." She adjusted the chest piece on her upper body.

"We'll get back."

Barda huffed, pulling the first boot over her foot and calf. "There are no exits from that inferno, Superman. The entire planet is a death trap." She slid the second one over her right foot.

"It was a mistake to come..." Diana sighed, muffled by the walls.

Batman's voice was a bit clearer, being closer to the hall. "If Barda refuses to help, how are we-" She held her helmet in her hands, raising it to her head.

"I'll help you get to Apokolips, on one condition." She stepped through the entry way, clicking the last cinch of the helmet into place. "I'm going with you."

_Back to that hell hole... really Barda?_ The things she did for friendship. And revenge on Darkseid, of course.

"Barda," Diana started timidly.

"No way!" Superman interjected, swiping his hand sideways.

"I know Darkseid's fortress like the back of my hand!" Barda protested, prowling forward to meet the Kryptonian. "You need me, so get over it." She snapped, reaching down to press the small red button close to the bottom of her flat screen. It produced a beep, the console's wall sliding up into the ceiling, revealing her hidden armory.

It was lined with a few weapons, some she had recovered from Apokolips. A man's vivid yellow, green, and red suit hung to the left. Barda involuntarily sighed. A small shelf housed her Mother Box, a fine layer of dust gathered on its surface. Her golden shield was below it, her spear propped on the right. The three heroes gathered around her collection.

"I'm over it." Batman stated. Diana and Clark turned to glance at him. "How about you two?"

* * *

**So yea, sorry this one is kinda short. I'm pacing myself. The next chapter is going to be 5,000+ words at the most, just to get in all the epic fights and stuff. Anyway. I'll try to have it up soon!**


	7. The Batcave

"...messing...her Tim."

"Light... Babs!"

The world was a haze. Machines beeped, equipment clanked, someone tapped quietly on a keyboard. A teenaged male voice chimed in every now and then, silenced by a crisp, more feminine one. She was unable to understand the slurred exchange of words, it was like there was a blindfold over her mind and senses. Though, she was a sure someone had been playing with her bangs for a while. The subtle brush of another human's fingers brushed her skin several times. Or at least she thought. Nothing made sense. It was frightening.

Kathy felt numb. Her everything was asleep. Only, she was faintly aware of herself. Like the soft sheets that surrounded her, bouncing her body heat back to her to fight the chill of the room she was in. Only... she was beginning to suspect she wasn't on Themiscyra anymore. Something felt different. Themiscyra was never this cold. Maybe it was the sharp prick of pain in the crook of her right arm, where a heavy, icy liquid was being pumped into her veins. It was soothing, but the foreign feel of drugs was unsettling at the same time.

Her face hurt. It was the first thought that came to mind as Katherine regained consciousness. Her cheek and upper jaw throbbed, one small movement, let's say, taking in a breath, jolting pain through them. Something was strapped over her face, an elastic piece of fabric was secured around the back of her head to hold a light plastic mask over her nose and mouth. Sickeningly pure oxygen kept flowing through the mask, nearly choking her with each breath. Katherine's chest hitched, unprepared for the bombarding smells and effects modern medicine. The pillow beneath her head was soft, she felt several stray feather tickle her bare neck.

"Oh come on Barbara, another member of the Batfamily just shows up out of nowhere and you expect me to not be interested?" There was that voice again. She had started to believe it was just her imagination creating something to occupy herself during the drug-induced stupor she'd been experiencing.

"I'm just as surprised as you." The second female voice paused, muttering something under her breath before Kathy was able to determine that the next sound was her fist hitting the boy's shoulder. "Will you quit messing with her?" The boy began to chuckle, air rushing past when the girl's fists punched at empty space. She growled in frustration.

It was a challenge, though Katherine finally managed to pry her eyes open. She was expecting blinding sterile light, not the calming darkness that greeted her. Fluorescent lamps were stationed high on the ceiling, either the morphine and oxygen was making her depth perception a but fuzzy, or the roof of the room had to be at least 50 feet up. Stalagmites jutted from the darkness here and there, small dark shadows hanging upside down from their points. A dank gust of air flowed through the room- or was it a cave? It felt like a cave.

Where the heck was she? This certainly wasn't Paradise Island. Katherine sucked in a sharp breath, eyes widening to take in the unfamiliar surroundings. That was her first mistake. Air rushed down her throat, making it tighten and burn. Its scent was sweet and very disorienting, causing specks of black to rush all around her vision. She was unable to hold in the groan that escaped her. What had happened to her? What _was_ happening to her?

"Oh! She's awake!" The soles of someone's tennis shoes thudded on the cement floor, stopping short just to her right. A blurry silhouette stood over the bedside. His figure was fairly lanky, with some muscle on his chest, shoulders, and arms. As her vision cleared, Katherine attempted to focus on the boy, peering at him sideways. She wasn't even going to try moving her head, already imagining the pounding headache that would greet her. Another pair of footsteps echoed through the empty spaces of the cave.

"Take off the oxygen mask." Barbara commanded, her figure appeared next to the boy's, Tim. She was a couple inches taller than him, the weak light shining off her reddish hair. Katherine squinted when two hands reached down, one clamped around the thin mask over her face, the other hooking underneath the strap over her head. Barbara had moved to the other side of the cot, twisting dials and silencing the beeping of the monitors.

Hmm." She mused, slender fingers gliding over a sleek looking keyboard set up to the machines on Kathy's left. Frigid air touched her face when the mask was pulled away. Tim set it aside somewhere unseen.

"Her vitals seem alright. Her Meta DNA did most of the work with healing and all." A sudden wave of nausea overtook Katherine. Pressing her lips together, she slid her eyes shut to exhale shakily. The nagging pain in her arm intensified, then disappeared. Something was placed over it, sticking to her skin on each side. Foil was crumpled, then tossed into a metal bin with a hollow crinkling.

"Yay? Can I finally bug her without you nagging me now?" Katherine opened her eyes again, one eyebrow raised as she watched Tim lower onto his knees to prop both arms on the edge of her bed. He folded them over the other inches from her own. It was too numb to move anyway. Who were these two?

Barbara sighed. A computer beeped, its screen darkening. "Quit being such a pain, Tim. She just lost both of her friends, I don't think she'd be in the mood for bad pick up lines and stupid jokes. Plus, still, eww." She hovered at Katherine's left side now, fixing Tim with a withering glare meant to be a silent warning.

Tim cocked his head to the side. It getting a bit tiring having her eyes dart back and forth between these two. "If she _wants_ to talk, we should at least tell her who we are. Otherwise we'll just look like weirdo kidnappers hiding her in a cave. Or unless she starts thinking you're a hot nurse."

Barbara visibly bristled, looking more than ready enough to launch herself over the bed to start wailing on him. Instead, she settled for brittle sigh. "I'm going to forget I ever heard that."

Despite the odd situation, Katherine couldn't help but smile. Whoever they were, their banter was entertaining.

Tim noticed this. His grin only became a bit more wolfish. "Ha! I made her laugh! In your face!" His hand shot up, jabbing an accusing finger close to the redhead's nose. Now that her drowsiness and the hold of the pain killers was fading, Katherine was able to get a clearer picture at the two. Barbara had to be at least a couple years older than herself, with the figure of an athlete and pretty strawberry red hair. Her eyes were a pure light blue, glowering icily at the index finger Tim had pointed at her. She looked ready to bite it off. She wore a grayish turtleneck sweater with a schoolgirlish light grey skirt. Tim was probably a year or two younger than Katherine, with neatly combed black hair and sharp dark brown eyes. He wore a plain black hoodie with blue jeans, a pair of sunglasses was hanging from the hoodie's neck.

"You made her smile, there's a difference." Barbara retorted, arms crossing, she resorted to sticking her tongue out at him.

"Are you challenging me to do better?" Tim's tone had grown mockingly serious, he rocked forward, palms pressed into the side of the cot. "Challenge accepted!" He leered, grinning cheekily. Barbara had barely begun her scathing reply when Katherine found her voice.

"So um... If you don't mind me asking, where am I?" The back of her throat burned, each word scratchy and difficult. Their previous argument forgotten, the two teens glanced down at her. Tim continued to grin, Barbara was still in the process of wiping away her scowl.

"Why hello Sleeping Beauty! Glad to see you back in the land of the living!" Tim chided happily, throwing both his hands into the air.

Barbara shot one last reserved look toward him. Her lips quirked, smiling gently. "Yea, uh. Hello Katherine." Sliding her arms up, Kathy pushed herself to sit upright, fighting away the vertigo that washed over her. Blinking, she pursed her lips, peering around the cave through squinted eyes. "I'm Barbara Gordon, and this is Tim Drake." She gestured to herself with her left hand on her chest, the other waving at Tim.

"Heya!" Tim waved, grinning.

Her pulse was beginning to pound in her head, the sudden movement probably wasn't such a smart idea. But she needed to do something. Despite herself, Katherine returned his smile, somewhat entertained by his blatant flirting. "I suppose you already know who I am, and this is nice and all... but..." Her disheveled black hair fell over her shoulders when she attempted to pull herself upright a bit more. "Where am I? This certainly doesn't look like Themiscyra."

Tim moved to the foot of the hospital bed, his arms spread wide.

"Why, this is the Batcave!"

The confused look she passed between the two wasn't even the beginning. "The Batcave?" Katherine repeated slowly.

* * *

The golden aura of the Boom Tube faded behind the four figures, Wonder Woman, Superman, Batman, and Barda stepped onto the dull red ridge overlooking a mish mash of pipes and columns that spewed fire. The spirals of the vortex shrank into nothingness, flickering into itself at the center of the Tube before disappearing completely. In the distance, pockets of flame roared, casting a bright glow onto the shadowed, spiky buildings that littered the planet's surface. What seemed to the largest chimney in history was on their left, smoke rising in a massive amount to merge with the planet's musty atmosphere. The air was humid, filled with the scents of ash and the coppery stench of blood. Barda wandered off sideways from the others, cold eyes taking in the familiar,_ horribly_ familiar surroundings. "No place like home..." She muttered darkly, pivoting herself to face forward. Her spear was propped onto the ground on her right, hand wrapped tightly around its golden hilt.

Diana stepped away, inhaling. "It smells like..." Barda tilted her head to glance sideways at the Amazon. "Death." Wonder Woman decided at last, those clear blue eyes showing just a small hint of pity.

"Do you think Darkseid knows we're here?" Batman broke in.

"He knows." Superman replied dryly, moving in between the two women. The Kryptonian focused his attention toward the closest building, a spire-like structure with a pointed tip at its top. Varying sets of spiked rims circled the tower in neatly fashioned depressions. A massive cloud of dust was growing close to the foot of the building, the box-like vehicle's increasing speed clearing away the cloud. The crown of the tank was molded to resemble a lizard-like head. Its mouth was open, funneled out so that its throat was pitch black. Barda approached the edge of the dip in the ground separating the heroes from it. So they were going with the heavy artillery already. Great.

The war machine didn't break pace before it plunged nose-first into the chasm, rock and dirt crumbling when it appeared on the opposite side only moments later. The tank slammed onto its wheels, throwing up a puff of dust and loose rocks. It was bearing toward the four heroes fast. Another tank rumbled from behind, mimicking the first tank that idled nearly 100 yards away.

Superman's knuckles popped when he clenched them, glowering icily at the second tank. His dark red cape trembled where it stopped short just above his ankles. The Kryptonian's eyes were narrowed, putting his x-ray vision to good use observing the panel, switch, and button filled interior of the machine. A pair of parademons were piloting the tank, one of their dull green hands wrapped around the main throttle. A small, barely noticeable button was on the handle's top, the creature's stubby thumb hovering inches from it. The tense moment of pause lasted for several painfully long seconds.

The parademon's hand jerked at last. Superman reacted just as quickly. A white hot blaze poured from the tank's lizard mouth, parting at its center when the Kryptonian collided with it head on, both fists held forward to fight off the force of the blast. He powered into the heart of the fire, swiping the flames aside with punch after punch, they licked over his suit and skin harmlessly. Clark was nearing the lip of the tank, an explosion to his left ruffling his cape and hair. The second tank skidded to an unsteady stop, fire continuing to pour from its head. Twisting himself, Clark batted the next burst of flames, air rushing by when Diana sailed over his head, both legs held together to absorb the brunt of her impact onto the tank's metal reptile head. Her boots touched its surface, sword already poised in the arm above her. Wonder Woman jabbed the weapon into the metal, slicing it through with tendrils of electricity snaking around her legs. A shower of sparks exploded from the tear in the metal. The tank shuddered, creaking beneath her grounded footsteps as Diana prepared herself to leap, avoiding the next burst of energy. She plummeted through empty air at the neck of the flame thrower, hooking the sword in a spot just beneath its carved jaw.

The blade cut through the tank's outer rim, leaving Wonder Woman unaware to the fact that the parademons inside were having a bit of a nervous fit. They squawked in outrage, desperately mashing buttons in retaliation. The tank's controls were malfunctioning, short-circuited by the loose waves of electricity shooting hectically through its cabin.

On the outside, Diana sliced one last clean cut into the metal lizard's neck, sheathing the sword into the strap hanging from her hip. Maneuvering her arm sideways with the shield still clutched firmly over her left wrist, the Amazon hooked her fingers into the gap, falling to one knee for a bit of leverage. Metal groaned, Diana's arms flexed, tearing the dented metal further apart. She was rewarded for her efforts with another pulse of electricity that quickly cut away when she forced the two ends to part. Diana hung over the opening, hastily slipping each foot onto the lower edge. Struggling with its weight, she felt her teeth grind together, jaw aching when she pushed herself against the upper rim of the metal head with both elbows bent on either side of her. It gradually gave way, Wonder Woman's arms stretching while wires snapped and seams crumbled. Smoke billowed from each side of the lizard's jaws, it separated completely from the tank, clanking onto the stone with a bone-rattling crash. Its nose crumpled inward, the head tumbling forward to roll many yards before screeching to a stop.

Wonder Woman bent her knees, launching toward the ground in one graceful leap beside the severed part of the tank. She crouched, clasping both hands underneath the mantle. It was risen from the ground screeching. Grunting, Diana lifted it over her head, sending the head flying into the stilled remains of the sparking tank. Its tip smashed into the gaping hole where once sat, plunging deep into the tank's interior before several explosions erupted all over the machine.

Barda struggled with the second. Her boots dug into the dry ground, the front of the tank being forced upward. Barda's jaw clenched, working forward step by step. The treads grinded, attempting to gain enough momentum to overpower her. Barda wasn't going to have any of that, muscles burning, she gave one final shove. The tank veered onto the drop off, its bottom end hanging into the gorge. From the inside, its warning alarms were blaring, the cockpit flashing an ominous red. The Parademons screamed, scrambling wildly for its exit. The tank tipped, free falling into the fissure. Barda's eyes followed it, through the maze of pipes and supports until it met with the ground in a orange blast.

_Good riddance._ Barda propped one knee on the rise of the edge, both hands on her hips. "Well, I guess that warmed us up."

* * *

Getting to her feet had been a problem. It would have been nice to be reminded that your ribs had been broken, I mean, heck, Katherine couldn't remember a thing of it. She felt like she'd been asleep for ages, bits and pieces of her memory scattered all through her conscious. She just couldn't seem to take them back. Tim continued to refer to it as "memory fishing", which oddly, didn't seem to be helping.

So Katherine perched on the edge of the hospital bed, one palm cradling her forehead, the other wrapped tightly over her stomach in hopes of soothing the ache in her sides. That wasn't helping either. Barbara and Tim were on each side of her, the redhead's hand placed protectively on her right shoulder. Against all odds, Tim had left behind his Casanova routine and quieted, with a sad, solemn expression. Whatever they were pressuring her to remember was bad news, she wasn't sure she wanted to.

"So you don't remember anything about the Doomsdays? What is the last thing you can remember?" Barbara asked for the tenth time, Katherine's shoulder was squeezed reassuringly.

Everything was a blank. Each time she tried to bring it up, it slipped away from her. It most likely had something to do with the bandage stuck over her temple. Instinctively Katherine's hand traveled down to her left cheek. It was tender to the touch, and according to Tim, as purple at the Joker's stupid jacket. Whoever that was. She hadn't an idea what had happened to her. Apparently she'd received a real thrashing, and her mother had begrudgingly allowed her father to bring her to his secret "Batcave" for medical attention not available on Themiscyra. At least that's what she had been told. This gap in her memory was becoming a real hassle.

"No... I don't." She managed in reply, face lifting to stare vacantly off somewhere in the shadows of the cave. Bats screeched overhead, their wings flapping to move to different places along the ceiling. Katherine's lips pressed together, struggling with herself. She could see Kara, in her armor, with a sword. It was fuzzy... but she could also recall Artemis with her own blade. Kara and Artemis had fought? Why would they... unless it was a training session. Her brows drew together, the hand over her cheek rising to wipe down her face. "The last thing I remember is..." She could see it now, Artemis had won, obviously, and Superman had butt it at the last moment to grab the Amazon's wrist. "Kara and Artemis sparring, at the amphitheater."

Barbara's hand slipped away. "Okay, do you know what happened after that?" _No, no, of course not. _

Katherine couldn't take sitting still any longer. Both her arms unfolding, she pressed them into the edge of the bed, sliding off onto the cement floor with bare feet. What a relief the hospital gown she wore wasn't open in the back, Tim would have a field day with it. Her ribs protested when she padded further from the two, stopping short at a ledge that dropped off into the unknown. A metal railing bordered it off. Kathy leaned her hip into it. These questions were frustrating. She wanted answers just as badly as they did, being unable to give them was really nerve busting.

She felt eyes on her back, and probably lower. She was far too occupied in her own thoughts to care.

After a few moments of silence, someone's palm slapped someone else's head. "Ow! Babs, what was that for?"

Metal squeaked when Barbara slipped to the ground, huffing. "You know what it was for. Katherine, we can take a break if you'd like." Her shoes clicked on the hard floor, nearing the side of the rails. The tap of Tim's athletic shoes followed. Kathy crossed her arms against herself, turning to face the them. Her blue eyes were lost, searching idly over the dimly lit Batcave.

"I do remember the ocean too... but the rest is just.. gone." She passed a fleeting glance between both of them.

"Hey, aren't you cold?" Tim curbed the subject easily, his bold grin returning to gesture at her kegs.

"Tim-!"

"No, why would I be?" Katherine asked, puzzled. She moved her arms away from her stomach, letting them hang by her sides. The gown was like a dress, cut short just above her thighs. Its sleeves stopped at her elbows, and the collar was a bit loose. An Amazon couldn't find anything wrong with it.

Even Barbara was taken aback. "What? You're not? This cave is freezing!"

Tim huffed. "Of course you are, who wears a skirt in the Batcave?"

She shot a withering look at him, which only made his quiet laughing a bit more hysterical. "I'm a victim of circumstance! Bruce called me in a moments notice." She crossed her arms, sighing. "I do wish I had brought something else to wear though..."

* * *

**So yea. I decided to change my plans a little and make this chapter more about Katherine since someone posted a review asking about her. She was in the Batcave the whole time, 'cause why not? I wanted her to meet Batgirl and Robin. **

**Annyway. The battle with the Furies is next, it was by far my most favorite fight scene that DC ever made.**


End file.
